Alive to the Dark
by Slayergirl
Summary: Set just before 'Dead until Dark', but after the Great Revelation, Sookie's first vampire meeting is NOT with Bill Compton. Instead, she meets a vampire who intrigues her - and is just as intrigued by her. AU, and hopefully not too OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What might have happened if Eric was the first vampire Sookie met, and they met on their own terms, without the shadow of murders hanging over them? Read on to find out.**

* * *

As Dawn and I threw out the unused bottles of synthetic blood, I mourned the waste. "It seems such a shame," I said. "All that money Sam spent, all just going down the drain. I hoped we'd get a vampire out here, even in Bon Temps. I'd surely love to meet one."

"I've met a few," she said casually. "I go to a bar sometimes, in Shreveport. It's owned by a vampire. Actually, I'm going tomorrow night – you're welcome to join me, if you want."

I was surprised by her offer, as Dawn and I weren't close friends, or anything, just co-workers at the bar, Merlotte's. But I'd been curious to meet a vampire ever since the Great Revelation, a few years back, so I considered. "Sure," I said finally. "I'd like that. If you like, I'll drive, so you can have a drink. I'm not a big drinker, so I don't mind."

She gave me a big smile. "Thanks, Sookie. That would be great. Come by my place at eight?"

I nodded, and we made arrangements. I went home with a smile on my face.

* * *

"I'm going out this evening, Gran," I told my grandmother the next morning. "Dawn's invited me to go with her to a bar in Shreveport, owned by a vampire."

"Oh, my! You must tell me all about it," she said with a smile. "It'll be good for you to get out of the house, too. Are you excited?"

"Excited and nervous. But more excited than nervous," I said honestly.

"Well, you just take care, Sookie. Are you driving?"

"Yes, ma'am. I said I would, so Dawn can have a drink."

She looked pleased. "That was thoughtful of you. I hope you have a good time, Sookie. Don't be out too late."

* * *

It was a bit strange being carded (I hadn't been carded in years), but once we were inside, the club wasn't all that different to a normal club, though the décor was a bit of a cliché – all red and black. Everyone except me seemed to be in black, black and revealing. In my white dress with red flowers, I stood out like a candle in a coal mine. Or, I thought nervously, like Little Red Riding Hood in the forest. I slammed my shields right up; the last thing I needed was to pick up on the kind of thoughts I just _knew_ folks would be having in here.

Dawn and I headed for the bar, where she ordered a Screaming Orgasm for herself (I tried not to wince on behalf of the barman at how obvious a come-on that was, especially when Dawn leaned forward with what I guessed was meant to be a suggestive smirk), and a soda for me.

"Ice and lemon?" asked the bartender, a Native American with long, wavy hair.

"Yes, please."

He gave me a sharp-toothed smile. "Anything for you, pretty lady."

I smiled back politely as Dawn paid (she insisted on buying the first round), and we sipped our drinks, surveying the crowds. She pointed out some of the vampires she'd met; I discovered that the barman's name was Long Shadow, and the two vampires up on the raised stage were the owner, Eric Northman (Viking sex god, according to Dawn's mind), who was lounging on an honest-to-goodness throne, and Pam Ravenscroft, his business partner. She was petite and beautiful, with a milkmaid-sweet face. They both looked utterly bored.

Dawn excused herself to go to the Ladies' once we'd finished our drinks, and I felt horribly exposed for a while, until the music changed to a favourite song of mine by Buena Vista Social Club. It seemed a little out of place, but I didn't mind; my body was already moving gently, swaying with the music. To my surprise, I found my hand taken in a cool, large one, and I was tugged into a dance hold.

I looked up (and up and up); it was the man – vampire – from the throne. I hadn't realised just how tall he was – about six and a half feet – with a shoulder-length mane of blond hair and bright blue eyes. He moved with grace and elegance; I was envious of the snake-like movement of his hips, far better than my own. "You like to dance?" he asked me, as he led me through the moves.

"I love dancing," I smiled.

"You have a talent for it," he complimented me.

"So do you," I replied. "I don't think I've danced with a better leader."

I'm not kidding, he _smouldered _at me, just as if he'd walked out of a romance novel. "I have many talents, Miss…?"

"Stackhouse. Sookie Stackhouse," I told him.

"Sookie…" he said thoughtfully. "An unusual name. I am Eric."

"Pleased to meet you," I said politely.

He looked vaguely amused. "Well, aren't you sweet."

"Not especially," I said with some asperity.

To my surprise, he threw his head back and laughed. His eyes sparkled with mirth, though I had no idea what it was I'd said that was so funny. The arm that was around me held me a little closer, his other hand tightened slightly, and he smiled down at me, clearly still amused. "This is your first time at my bar? I would have remembered if you had been before."

"Yes, I came with a friend."

"Male?" his tone was frostier.

"Ah, no, a friend from work. Well, co-worker, really. She asked if I wanted to tag along."

"She has been before, then."

"Yes, she's been a few times."

He gazed into my eyes. "You will be coming here again." It sounded like an order, not a question, and I got a funny tickly feeling in my mind.

"I guess I might," I said slowly.

He frowned, as if puzzled. I wondered if maybe he thought he could just order people around, and they would do his bidding – the throne rather suggested that might be the case. The tickly feeling increased, and his frown deepened. I risked lowering my shields just as he said (with some effort), "I hope you will be coming back."

I gasped. "I can't hear you," I said, astounded.

"I said, I hope you will be coming back," he gritted out.

"Oh! Sorry, I wasn't clear, I heard that," I said. "I meant I couldn't hear your thoughts."

He ended the dance with a slow, low dip, then pulled me upright. He gave me a strange look. "Come," he said, tugging me along behind him towards a private booth.

He beckoned over one of the servers. "O negative. For you?" he inquired of me.

"Just a soda, thanks, I'm driving."

"And a soda." He took a long, hard look at me. "Ice and lemon." The server kind of bowed, and scurried off. He gazed at me for a long uncomfortable minute. "You are a telepath?" he asked finally.

"Yes."

"But you cannot read vampires?"

I shook my head. "No. At least, I guess not. I've never met a vampire before tonight. I had my shields up until just now, so I don't know if it's the same for you all, or just you."

He gazed at me contemplatively. "It would be wise if you did not try too hard," he said. "Vampires are… private. Many vampires would be greatly uncomfortable if you had that ability. It would not be… safe."

I shivered. "Right, well…" I tried to shrink back in my seat.

"But you could _not_ read my thoughts, correct?"

"No, I couldn't," I said, and couldn't help but smile. "It was wonderful," I added. "The silence, I mean."

"They say silence is golden," he said, the corner of his mouth curling up slightly into a smile.

"I don't get much of that," I said ruefully.

"You hear thoughts all the time, then?" he asked curiously. "I don't believe I've met a telepath before – I'm curious as to how it works. Must you be in the same room? Close by, touching? How do the 'shields' you mention work?"

I stared at him for a good long while. "You really want to know about that?"

He looked surprised. "Yes. It is something new to me, unknown. I like to discover new things, learn new things. I find myself interested."

"Okay," I said dubiously. "It's just…" he was looking at me patiently. I took a deep breath. "Most people… they hear I'm a telepath, and they look at me like I'm some kind of freak. It's… it's a bit… different, for someone to be just, just interested, and not… well, recoil in horror."

He chuckled. "Humans, so afraid of what they don't understand."

"I guess it's been the same for vampires – being treated like outsiders?" I asked tentatively.

He shrugged. "In some ways, yes, there are similarities. But tell me about your telepathy. Have you had it all your life?"

I found myself talking to Eric, telling him about my telepathy, and far from recoiling, he seemed fascinated by it. I have to say, it felt amazing to have someone to talk to about my 'curse' – or 'gift', as Eric called it – who was interested rather than horrified, asked intelligent questions, and also happened to look as though he'd stepped out of a romance novel.

"I wonder," he said thoughtfully, "that you do not use your telepathy for income. It is a valuable asset. I would certainly be interested in being able to call on a telepath, and would pay you well."

"I've never thought anyone would want to pay for it," I said honestly. "I normally try to hide it from people. Easier to fit in," I added.

He smiled faintly. "Fitting in has its downsides as well. But I meant what I said; if you would agree to use your telepathy for me, I would make it very much worth your while." He gave me a bone-melting smile. I was left in no doubt what he meant by that, and firmly tamped down my smile.

"I might consider it," I said cautiously, deliberately not saying what I was taking him up on. I felt at ease with him, and was enjoying the flirtation.

His eyes twinkled, as if he knew I was playing hard to get, and was enjoying the game, sure enough of himself to be sure of winning eventually. "If you're able to come back in a week's time, I can have a draft contract ready for you."

"I don't want to give up my current job," I warned him. A steady income wasn't something to be taken lightly, and Sam was a good boss, and a good friend.

If he was disappointed, he didn't show it. "I was thinking of something a bit more _ad hoc_ than that," he said smoothly. "But if there is a formal agreement it is better for everyone."

"I guess so. Okay; I'll come back next week." I suspected that was what he was after all along, but as I wanted the same thing, I didn't see that there was any harm in it.

He gave me yet another of those smiles that made me want to clamber onto his lap and run my hands down his chest. "I look forward to it."

_Oh, so do I, Eric, _I thought. _So do I_.

**A/N: in case anyone's wondering, the name of the song is 'Chan Chan', and I envisaged them dancing Bachata to it. Thinking of Eric dancing Bachata makes me **_**purr**_**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 1, and who favourited and followed both this story, and me. It was overwhelming and humbling, and I really hope you all enjoy reading as much as I'm enjoying writing.**

**Secondly, apologies for the delay in posting this. It's actually the third version of chapter 2 I've written; the first, a 3rd-person Eric POV chapter, won't be posted in its original form, but a lot of the material from it will be used in other forms, as we get very little in the books regarding Eric's thoughts and motivations, except through unreliable witnesses (like Bill...). The 2nd version of chapter 2 has become chapter 3, as someone in the reviews was wondering about Dawn's reaction. Well, more about Dawn in later chapters, but you asked, and I listened!**

**The next few chapters are written, and hopefully will be posted relatively soon. Please note the change in rating to M - not so much for this chapter, but for later ones that WILL need an 'M' rating. And please, keep on reviewing - I'm a review junkie.**

* * *

"So, how was it?" asked an eager voice at the end of the line.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily. Too early in the morning for bouncy callers. "How was what, and who is this?"

"It's Dawn, Sookie. How was last night with tall, blond, and gorgeous? Is he as good as everyone says he is? Everyone says sex with him is unforgettable."

I let out a sigh of relief. "You got home okay, then," I said. State the obvious why don't you, Sookie?

"Of course," she said in a puzzled tone. "Oh! You were worried about me being someone's dinner?"

"Well, when I got your message…"

I'd been sitting talking to Eric, and when one of the waitresses brought our drinks over, she'd looked nervously at him and said she'd been given a message for me. He'd waved an imperious hand in permission. She handed me a note. _Sookie, hooked up with a guy, making own way home. Don't wait for me. Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Dawn._

Eric had grinned. "Supper and sex. Not necessarily in that order." I'd blushed. He'd shrugged. "It's what most people come here for."

"I assume 'supper' only applies to the vampires, though," I'd responded tartly.

"Of course. But sex applies to both," he'd shot back with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Dawn's voice brought me back to the here and now. "Seriously, Sookie, I'm fine. Yes, he bit me, but it was just a sip. Now, tell me about Eric. _Is_ he as good as everyone says?"

"You've never, ah…"

"No such luck," she laughed. "I'll have to enjoy vicariously. Come on, dish the dirt."

"Sorry to disappoint you, then, because I didn't, either."

There was a stunned silence. "You _didn't_? The way he was… well, he was paying attention to you and pretty much nobody else last night. I've never seen him like that before. How come you didn't go with him? He's sex on a stick!"

"I've never, um… you know. With a guy," I said, embarrassed.

"Mm, but you know, a vampire with a lot of experience – might be a much better first time than you'd get with a human guy, right?"

She had a point, I suppose, but that wasn't me. "I don't want my first time to be…"

"Just a casual fling?" she asked, in a softer tone. "Sorry, I didn't think before I spoke."

I laughed it off. "It's okay."

"Still, you got to talk to him, by the looks of things. And dance! Man, the guy can dance. Sexy, huh?"

I giggled. "Ha, yeah. He was actually really cool to talk to, as well. Funny. Charming. An outrageous flirt. I haven't enjoyed a guy's company that much in… well, ever, I think." I decided not to tell her about the job, or any of the things Eric and I had talked about.

"So, you weren't put off, then? You'll go back sometime?"

"Oh, sure. Eric asked if I'd go back next week."

"Oh, _shoot_, I can't go next week," she said, disappointed. "I'd have loved to watch _that_ little sideshow."

"Oh, hush," I said, but I was laughing.

"I'm going again Wednesday night, if you want to come?"

"I can't, I'm supposed to be going with Gran to her club," I said.

"Shame." She hesitated. "Look, Sookie…"

"Yeah?"

"Some of the vamps that go there are better than others. I mean, like, being decent folks, not in bed. I don't mind it rough, but…" she blew out a breath. "They're not all like Eric, that's all," she said. "He has a reputation of being one of the good guys. Word on the street is that he's really, really old, and apparently, the older they are, the less blood they need, and the more control they have. I know you're not thinking along those lines at the moment, but if you do… just, be careful, okay?"

"Ah, sure," I said, bemused.

"Just saying," she said, and I could hear the smile in her voice, "catching Eric's eye is a lot better than… okay, pretty much anyone else," she finished off with a laugh.

"You're not… jealous?" I asked anxiously.

"God, no, honey," she said, and I could tell it was genuine. "Oh, well, I mean, sure, if he crooked his finger at me I'd need no second bidding, like any other woman in that place, and I'd sure as hell be envious of you getting with him. But I'm not going to be a pissy bitch just because he noticed you, not me. Plenty of good vamp loving to go round," she chuckled.

I smiled. "So, did you have a good time last night?"

"Oh, _yeah_," she purred. "I had an amazing time. A-ma-zing."

I laughed. "You working the lunchtime shift tomorrow?"

"Yup, sure am."

"Tell me all about it tomorrow, then. Gran's getting up, and I want to get breakfast started."

"Okay, then. See you tomorrow, Sookie!"

I cradled the receiver gently, and smiled, lost in thought for a while. I hadn't thought Dawn and I had much in common – and maybe we didn't – but I'd enjoyed her company on the drive over to Shreveport, and I welcomed her snippets of information on the vampires. It had been fun gossiping on the phone, too.

I realised just how few female friends I had. I hoped Dawn and I could find some common ground; she'd been a lot of fun to hang out with. I realised it was because she hadn't been at all judgmental of me. It was a good feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, favouriting, and following. I hope you continue to enjoy this as much as I'm enjoying writing it; rest assured, there is a lot more material written, and I'll try to keep updating regularly. I haven't quite finished writing the last few chapters, but I'm well on the way!**

* * *

I was a fluttery mess as I parked in Fangtasia's parking lot. The week had dragged by, and if it hadn't been for having Dawn to talk to, I'd have screamed with boredom. I was only too glad to be here again. Okay, I admit it; I was really looking forward to seeing Eric again. I smiled, remembering how we'd spent some of my last visit here – not just the dancing and the talking, but after all of that, after I'd got Dawn's message, the 'game' we'd played – Eric trying to guess the thoughts of some of the bar patrons, and me telling him if he was right or not. It proved my ability to him – I guess it was a bit like doing a proficiency test as part of a job interview – and it had turned out to be a lot of fun.

His guesses had been outrageous, and I'd had to laugh at how disappointed he was to find his customers' thoughts were so dull and predictable. It had helped me see my telepathy in a much more positive light, though, and I'd enjoyed stretching myself by trying to focus on one particular thought pattern at a time, to try to decipher the different strands of thought and unravel them, tracing them back to where they belonged. We'd laughed like a couple of naughty schoolchildren playing pranks on their teachers. I'd felt comfortable and at ease with him, his thoughts silent to me, and had relaxed more and more in his company, finally able to let go and just be myself, not 'Crazy Sookie', but just me. I'd loved every minute of it.

I was about to join the queue, when the female vampire I remembered from the previous visit – Pam Ravenscroft – appeared at the door, and called me forward. "The master is in his office. He asked that you be brought to him there."

"Ah – thank you, Ms Ravenscroft," I said politely.

She gave me a cool, sardonic look. "You may call me Pam," she said finally. "Follow me."

She showed me into a very normal (if expensively decked-out) office. Eric looked up from his computer, and smiled. "Good evening, Sookie. Please, have a seat."

I sat down, a little nervous now that I was on my own with him. He handed over a contract. "My lawyer emailed me this draft contract earlier today. Please take your time to read it through, and let me know if you have any questions."

It was so _normal_, so comfortingly mundane – yet with a hint of 'otherness' from being with a vampire. I smiled to myself, and started reading. A lot of it was very similar to the contract I'd signed for Merlotte's – legal obligations on both sides, and so on. I flipped over a page, and gasped. "_How _much?"

He barely blinked. "You think it is an insult to your skill to offer you so little, perhaps?" Eric asked lightly.

I glared at him, until I realised, from his dancing eyes, that he was teasing me, and he knew exactly what the problem was. "That's more than I could make in a week in tips," I sputtered.

He grinned. "I assure you, it's a fair rate. I checked the going hourly rate for consultancy with my lawyer, and added a little extra due to the rarity of your gift."

"But…"

"Sookie," he broke in gently, "I may not have vast quantities of work for you to do. I want to make sure it is worth your while to do the work that I _do_ have. I also want to have first refusal on your use of your gift, so I have every intention of paying you properly for it, under contract. That amount stays as it is. "

I gave him an unhappy look, but kept on reading. "It mentions 'normal employee benefits'. What are they?" Other than working for a sex god, my inner demon piped up. I told her to shut up. She snickered.

"We have a company health plan, to which you would belong. Also, I would require you to have a company cell phone I can reach you on. You will have a clothing allowance, as the bar staff do – though I don't expect you to dress as they do. Pam will take you shopping." He smiled slyly. "She will enjoy that. I will also expect you to claim for any travel expenses incurred whilst working for me."

I read it through a second time. "I still think that's too much," I frowned.

"Not negotiable," he said firmly. "I believe your gift is worth that amount; and remember, this is only going to be here and there, not a day-to-day job; the sugary treat, not the sensible food." Seeing that I was still unconvinced, he said, "You think too little of yourself, Sookie."

I sighed. "Thinking of my telepathy as something that could work _for_ me, not _against_ me, is still very new to me, I'm afraid."

"Hm. You are otherwise happy with the contract?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am."

He took it from me, signed it with a flourish, and handed it back to me. "Your signature, then, Miss Stackhouse."

I signed and dated it, and the second copy for his records, and stashed my copy in my purse. When I looked up, there was a box in front of me. "What – ah, what's this?"

"Your cell phone," he replied. "It's ready charged. I've programmed in the numbers for Fangtasia, Pam's number and my own, and my day man's number. His name's Bobby Burnham. If you need to leave me a message during the day, either text me or leave a voicemail, or call Bobby."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Feel free to use it for personal calls as well; I have a ridiculous number of free texts and minutes on the plan. I would ask you to keep it on you at all times, however, and make sure it's always charged and switched on."

"It may be difficult to answer the phone if I'm at work," I said doubtfully.

"I'm sure I'll survive if I have to wait for you to answer the phone," he said with amusement. "I was actually more concerned that you might be able to call me if you run into any difficulty of any kind."

I flushed slightly, then his words sank in. "You think I'm likely to have difficulties?" I asked, alarmed.

He was silent for a while. "It may happen, and I would prefer to be prepared. I think it would be sensible if, at some point, you learned a little more about vampire hierarchy, and our ways, our traditions. For the moment, though…" he frowned. "If you have any trouble with any other vampire, whoever they say they are, call me. If necessary, tell them you are mine." I started to complain, but he went on, "it is a vampire tradition. A vampire's human may not be interfered with in any way by another vampire. I can see you dislike the notion, but it is to keep you _safe_. Other vampires would be interested in your gift, but would not necessarily treat you so well. Think of the mafia extortionists, but with fangs, and you may not be too far off the mark."

I made a face. "I'm not your human," I growled.

"Shame," he twinkled. "We'd both enjoy it. But so long as you _say_ you are, the reality between us is irrelevant."

"As a last resort," I finally agreed, with a sigh.

Was it my imagination, or did those broad shoulders seem to relax a little? "Then I think that concludes the business part of the evening," he smiled, as we rose from our seats. "Perhaps we should drink on it?"

I narrowed my eyes. "So long as you weren't intending for me to be your nightcap."

He chuckled, and bent over to murmur in my ear, "believe me, Sookie, you would like it."

I shivered at his closeness, the soft scent of his cologne – Ulysse, I thought – and the brush of his lips against my ear. It was all I could do not to pounce.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry! I know, I've been bad and not updated for a couple of weeks - I've been trying to get the rest of the fic finished - just started chapter 19, which is towards the end, but not there quite yet - and the plot bunny has been helpfully dropping lots of other goodies in my lap.**

**Thanks, as ever, to everyone who's reviewed, favourited, and followed. Special mention to Tanseynz for her comments, as I couldn't respond via PM - oops, thank you; I hadn't picked up on that (and I've realised I do it in real life as well - gah! Bad Slayergirl...) :-)**

**So, here we go - introducing the perfidious Bill...**

* * *

I was wary when, the next night, another vampire walked into Merlotte's – one I hadn't seen either time I was at Fangtasia. He was sitting in my area, too, and I remembered Eric's warning of the night before. No way was I going to let on about my 'gift' to this guy, and I was on high alert.

However suspicious I was of him, though, when I 'heard' the Rattrays' thoughts about draining him for his blood, I had to do something, especially when I saw him leaving with them.

I bit my lip nervously. Eric couldn't make it over from Shreveport in time, so what should I do? I made a snap decision, and grabbed hold of Sam, dragging him into his office.

"What's wrong, cher?"

"The vampire that was in here just now, he left with the Rattrays. I heard them thinking about draining him," I told him. Sam had been my boss for years, and was one of the few people who knew about my telepathy.

He cursed under his breath. "Stay here. Call this number, ask for Sheriff Northman, and explain what's happened. Just – say you overheard them."

"_Eric_ Northman?"

"You know him?"

"Ah, yeah. He knows about my telepathy."

He gave me an unfathomable look. "Fine. Call him." He hurried to the bar, grabbed the bat he kept behind it, and went out back.

I grabbed my phone from my purse, which I'd left in Sam's office, and dialled Eric's cell phone, rather than the landline number, figuring I'd get a quicker response.

It rang twice before he answered. "Sookie, my darling, are you missing me already?" he practically purred down the phone.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled a little. "Horribly, Eric, but this is business, not pleasure."

"In trouble already?" he asked, an edge to his voice.

"I don't know. There was a vampire here tonight, he left with a human couple, called Mack and Denise Rattray. I heard their minds, Mack's been in prison for draining, and I think he was intending to drain this vampire, too. Sam's followed them out to the parking lot, he told me to call you. _Sheriff_," I added, for good measure.

He ignored my jibe. "Where do they live?"

"What? Why?"

He sighed. "Because I need to notify the AVL so they can keep the Rattrays on the radar, in case they make a run for it."

"Oh."

"Try trusting me," he suggested gently.

I gave him the address, and heard him scribbling it down.

"I'll call the AVL on my way," he said. "Did you get the vampire's name?"

"He said it was Bill Compton."

"Hm. Interesting; I didn't know he was in the area," he said, and I heard the sound of a car engine starting up. "Did he say anything else?"

"He's just moved in to the old Compton house, just across the cemetery from my place," I said. "Old Mr Compton died a while back."

"When did he move in?" he asked sharply. "Did he say?"

"He didn't say."

"Regardless, he should have been in Shreveport checking in with his local sheriff, not at Merlotte's checking out the local talent," he snarked.

"Jealous?" I asked lightly.

He chuckled in response. "More than you know, Sookie, my darling. Stay at Merlotte's until I get there, whatever happens, and try to say as little as possible to Mr Compton. I'll see you in a while."

I went back to the bar, though by this stage it was emptying out. I was a little on edge not knowing what might have happened out in the parking lot. I was worried about Sam, worried what might have happened to the vampire, worried about the Rattrays… pretty much everything. But I grinned a bit to myself when I remembered my conversation with the over-flirtatious Eric. Being honest, I rather liked it – I liked him calling me 'my darling', even though it was only done to tease me – or maybe because of that.

I was also pretty glad he was serious about protecting me, even if I was just an asset because of my telepathy. Crazy as it seemed, I felt safe with him.

Sam came in from the back, and I raised my eyebrows in question. "He's in my office. They got away. You call Eric?"

I nodded. "I gave him their address," I said, a little worried, but he looked relieved.

"Good, he'll get onto the AVL, then?"

"He said he was, and that he's on his way."

Sam nodded distractedly. "Sook, don't go into my office while he's there. He's injured, lost a lot of blood, and he might, ah…"

"Bite?" I said dryly.

"Yeah," he agreed. "We don't have any True Blood left, or I'd give him a couple of bottles. Just stay out here until Eric gets here."

I nodded to show I understood, and started clearing some of my tables mechanically. I felt my tension ebb as I heard the sound of an expensive car drawing into the parking lot, and turned to the door in time to see Eric walking through as if he owned the place. He shot me a smile, but went to talk to Sam. I noticed that he was carrying a cooler.

I watched covertly as he took the lid off, and Sam heated a bottle up – I realised Eric had brought bottles of True Blood with him. I wondered if this was normal procedure.

A couple more bottles of True Blood, and about another fifteen minutes later, Sam and Eric reappeared from the back; the other vampire wasn't with them, but Sam was carrying my bag. "Go home, cher," Sam said gently. "It's been a rough night. I'll see you the day after tomorrow." He gave me a 'we'll be talking about this' look, but thankfully didn't say anything else.

I took my bag from him with a strained smile, and turned towards the exit. I was aware of Eric walking just behind me. "Give me your keys," he said softly as we got outside.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Glad to hear it, but I'm still driving you home. There are things we need to talk about."

That didn't sound good. "You could follow in your car?"

"I don't want my car seen outside your house; I don't want to draw attention to you," he said. "Keys."

I handed them over, and got into the passenger seat. He drove like a maniac; I was relieved to make it back home in one piece. I hesitated as I got out of the car. "You, ah, you want to come in?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded, and handed me back my keys. "Your car's a death trap," he said baldly.

"It gets me from A to B," I replied evenly, opening up the door. "Come on in." I went into the kitchen. "I'd offer you a drink, but I don't have any bottled blood."

His eyes danced, and he rested his hands lightly on my hips, pulling me gently towards him. "Don't worry, I prefer it on tap. It tastes better right from the source."

I took a deep breath, and gave him a warning look. "Still not your nightcap, Eric."

He chuckled. "It's only a matter of time. You'll yield to me eventually."

I bit back a smile. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"This," he said, and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for leaving it there! ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, Eric is still the frustratingly high-handed, ruthless, and manipulative vampire we all know and love. He might be doing a bit better here than in the books, but he's not a fluffy bunny - you have been warned.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, and I'm sorry I can't respond to them all individually! Up to chapter 21 is written and in the checking process, and I'm getting there with the rest of it. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was everything a first kiss should be, starting gentle, but growing in intensity and passion. I found my hands were in his hair, my body moulded to his. His hands were firm in their touch, urging me closer to him. I moaned into his mouth and arched up against him as his hands slid under my shirt, up my back – then jerked back as I tasted blood.

"Sookie? What's wrong?"

"Did you bite me?" I demanded. "I tasted blood."

He shook his head. "My blood, not yours. Caught my tongue on a fang."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and he gave me a guileless smile. "Right. Was that the big idea behind kissing me?"

He shook his head again. "No, but I don't regret it. I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you; the blood was just a bonus."

"Was it planned?"

He chuckled. "Actually, no. Honestly, I just wanted to kiss you. Yes, snicking my tongue on my fang was opportunistic, but I promise you that's all it was."

I stood looking at him for a while, but he didn't press me or crowd me, just waited. "Okay. Okay, what will it do to me?"

Crazy as it was, I didn't pull away when he brushed his lips to mine again; but this time, he didn't try to deepen it. "You would have swallowed so little, there will be no noticeable difference to you, I think; though as I'm so old, my blood is very powerful. Vampire blood does have healing properties, but with even a small amount of my blood in you, I will be able to sense your moods, your feelings. I will be able to sense where you are, and find you if you're in trouble."

I looked at him askance, not sure if I believed his reasons or not. "You think that might happen?"

"I hope not," he replied, "but I want to be prepared for every eventuality."

"You couldn't just have asked me to take your blood?"

"Would you have done it?" he challenged.

I looked sheepishly at him. "I guess not," I admitted.

He smiled wryly. "That's what I thought. Now, I had intended to leave this discussion for a while, but with your new neighbour around, I think delay would not be in your best interests."

A cold shiver went down my spine. "You think he's a threat?"

"Until I know for sure he isn't, I assume he is," he told me. "You need to know enough about vampires to know how to keep yourself safe."

"Vampire 101?" I asked.

He laughed, then. "Yes, something like that. This may take some time; shall we sit?" he asked, gesturing to the table and chairs.

I hesitated. "If it's going to take a while, we might as well be somewhere more comfortable." His lips quirked into a lazy smile, and I rolled my eyes. "Like the _sitting room_, Eric!"

"But of course," he answered blandly. "Where did you think I had in mind?"

"You," I said tartly, "are incorrigible."

"I think you mean irresistible," he offered helpfully. I glared, and stomped through to the sitting room, taking up my favoured place on the couch. I realised it wasn't the most sensible of places when he came and sat very close beside me.

"So, vampire 101," I said brightly. _Don't jump him. Don't jump him. Don't jump him._

"Have any other vampires been invited into this house?" he asked, without any preamble.

"Not unless Gran's invited someone in."

"Is she here?"

"I guess so, but it's late; she'll be asleep by now."

"Very well; ask her tomorrow just to make sure. If anyone other than me has been invited in, say their name and 'I rescind your invitation'."

"Do they have to be there?" I asked.

"No. If they're in the house they have to leave it, but if they aren't in it at the time, it means they can't get back inside until you invite them in again." He frowned. "In fact, to be on the safe side, rescind Bill's invitation, in case he stopped by here to pay his respects to his neighbours."

I gave him a funny look, but shrugged. No harm in it, I didn't know the guy, and if I got to know him and he was okay, well, I could always invite him in again. This way, I figured, I got to be in control. "Bill Compton, I rescind your invitation," I said, feeling a little silly, but Eric looked pleased. "Okay, so what next?"

"Vampires are very susceptible to silver – we're allergic to it. Ingesting or getting it into our blood stream can result in a long, slow death; touching it burns us. It would be sensible if you wore, or at least carried, some silver jewellery. Your grandmother, likewise," he added as an afterthought. "Daylight will kill us, beheading will kill us, and a wooden stake – or a wooden bullet – to the heart will kill us. Most other things are merely an inconvenience likely to annoy."

"Okay, so should I carry a stake, or something?"

"For self-defence? Well, at the very least make sure you have pencils in your purse."

I blinked at him stupidly for a moment, and giggled slightly. "Pencils in my purse?"

"You can hardly be accused of being armed when you're wearing pretty bracelets and necklaces, and having writing equipment in your purse. Most women do these things, I believe."

"I guess that's so," I acknowledged.

"So, if a vampire were to attack you, and you silvered them, or shoved a pointy pencil through them, it would be self-defence, not pre-meditation."

"You realise this all applies to you as well?"

Eric chuckled. "Vampires are also a lot faster and stronger than humans. The older the vampire, the faster and stronger they are. You'd have to be very quick to get past my guard, Sookie. Also, I have no intention of attacking you."

"Exactly how old are you?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Not entirely sure. I believe I was around thirty summers old when I became a vampire. That was around a thousand years ago."

"You really are a Viking?" I asked, slightly awe-struck.

"Oh, yes," he said cheerfully. "But that's beside the point."

"So what's the whole 'sheriff' thing?" I queried, remembering Sam's words.

Eric frowned. "For many years, vampires have had their own hierarchy, and even now we use it, though now it's more aligned to the way humans organise themselves."

"So a vampire sheriff is like a sheriff of a county?"

"Something like that, yes, though perhaps more like a baron of a fiefdom. We're responsible for keeping law and order amongst the vampires of our area. I'm the sheriff of Area 5, which covers Bon Temps, Shreveport, and so on; I report to the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Anne Leclerq."

"Does she live in Baton Rouge, or something, then?"

"New Orleans," he corrected me.

"Of course," I sighed. "Vampire Central. What did you mean about Bill checking in with you?"

"Vampires who are new to the area are obliged to check in on arrival – at their earliest convenience, and in person – with the local sheriff. At one time it was to do with hunting rights, but these days it's more to do with making sure they're aware what the laws of the state are, getting them signed up for the donor programmes, making sure we have their contact details in case they commit any offences. That kind of thing."

"You really are the local vampire lawman?" I asked, a little dumbfounded.

"A simplified way of looking at it, but yes, it's the closest analogy to your human societal structures as they stand now."

"But you run a bar as well?"

"I have to pay bills and taxes, just like everyone else," he said with a grimace. "Now we're legal citizens, we can't dodge taxes any more."

"You can't just eat the tax inspector?" I asked, and clapped a hand over my mouth in shock.

Eric fell about laughing. "I admit, it's sometimes tempting," he said ruefully. "But I'm pretty sure someone would notice. I suppose I could always glamour them, though…" he said with a fangy smile.

"Glamour?"

"Hm?" He was clearly still thinking about the tax inspector. "Oh. It's a form of hypnotism, I guess. Mind control. A vampire can control a person, remove memories, even change their behaviour."

"That's… creepy," I said with a shiver.

"I wouldn't let it worry you; it doesn't work on you. I tried."

"You _what_?!" I shrieked, sitting bolt upright on the couch.

"Hush, you'll wake your grandmother," he said calmly. "Besides, I'd only just met you. And all I was trying to do was to get you to come back to Fangtasia. It could have been a lot worse."

"But… but you…" I spluttered. "Eric Northman, I re-" I didn't get any further with that statement, as his hand covered my mouth, and he pulled me against him, arms round me tightly, so I couldn't move.

"Don't. Even. Think. About it." I struggled, panicking, but he'd effectively trapped me, and all I was doing was wearing myself out. "Sookie, if I was going to hurt you in any way, I could have done it any number of times. You're quite safe. But don't you _dare_ rescind my invitation just because you're angry. It's just a form of running away from your problems, and you're better than that."

Why I did it, I have no idea – perhaps I was just that mad with him, and not thinking straight because of my panic attack – but I bit the hand covering my mouth. Hard. And gagged as I tasted blood again.

Funnily enough, Eric seemed a lot happier with that state of affairs than nearly getting thrown out of my house – judging by the very physical reaction I could feel growing in the small of my back. "If you'd wanted more, you could just have asked," he murmured in my ear. I redoubled my struggling as I felt his mouth over my pulse point, but he simply dropped a chaste kiss there. I stopped struggling when I realised he really wasn't going to hurt me. "Now, my little wildcat, are you going to talk sensibly to me now?" I nodded, defeated. "And you're not going to rescind my invitation?" I shook my head. "Good."

Cautiously, he took his hand away from my mouth, but instead of letting me go, wrapped his arms loosely around me, leaning back so that my back rested against his chest, my head against the base of his neck. "I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I panicked."

He stroked my hair, not saying anything for a while. "Do you want to tell me why?" he asked softly, eventually.

"I – I don't like – not being in control," I said with difficulty, my throat feeling somehow thick with tears and fright.

"I think it was more than that," he said gently. "You were afraid. I could feel it." His rhythmic stroking of my hair soothed me. "Did you really think I would hurt you?" I shook my head. "What was it, then?"

"I – I had – it was just – I had a flashback," I said uncomfortably. "To… to a time I – I wasn't – I had no control and…" I realised I was gripping one of his hands tightly, and made as if to let go, but he squeezed my hand as if to say it was okay.

"And you related what happened that time when you weren't in control with the fear of not being in control through a glamour?"

I nodded. "Of… of being… made to do something I… I didn't want… to do," I gasped out, still fighting against the vestiges of the panic attack.

"Ah… I see." He eased me round so that I was curled up against him, my cheek now resting against his chest. He kept on stroking my hair. "It was when you were a lot younger?" I nodded. I felt his arms tense around me. "A child?" I hesitated, then nodded again, trying to hold back the tears. If anything, his voice became even gentler. "Someone you knew?"

"Gran's brother," I sniffed.

The hand that wasn't stroking my hair flexed, but he simply nodded. "Was it dealt with?"

"Gran threw him out and told him never to come back. She's never spoken to him since, and I've never seen him since."

"She is a good woman, who cares for you." I nodded in agreement. "But were the authorities involved? Were you offered help?"

I shook my head. "It was all hushed up."

He said nothing, but tucked my head under his chin. "Sookie, I think you should have some counselling," he said finally.

"I'm f-"

"Fine, yes, I know. But maybe you would be even better if you did this?"

"I can't afford it. And I don't want Gran to know, and feel guilty," I admitted.

He nodded. "But you will be earning more, working for me; your routine will change, so you may not have to tell her. Sookie, I won't press the issue, but at least consider it."

"I'll think about it," I said grudgingly.

"What was his name? Is he still alive?"

"Why?" I asked, tensing.

"Sookie," he said softly, "trust me."

I sighed. "His name's Bartlett Hale, and he lives in Shreveport." I told him the address.

He hissed. "So close?" Then pulled out a cell phone, and dialled a number. "Yes, good evening," he said, with a clipped, English accent. "I have some information regarding someone called Bartlett Hale, who I believe is in possession of child pornography…"

I gasped in shock, but he held a warning finger to his lips. Once he'd rung off, I started to object.

"Would you rather I'd just killed him?" he asked calmly.

I snapped my mouth shut. "But you don't know that he has child pornography."

"If he doesn't, they'll drop the investigation, assuming it was a hoax call. If he does, he has it coming to him. He has a fifty-fifty chance of getting out of his predicament, which is more merciful than he deserves. My guess, though, is that, if he is the kind of creature to do that kind of thing, he will possess something at the very least that will incriminate him. In short, he will have made his own noose."

"Give a man enough rope and he'll hang himself?" I asked wryly.

"Precisely. I also hear that those who molest children are dealt with rather… harshly… by other prisoners not of that ilk."

I shivered.

"Sookie, he will never lay so much as a finger on you again," he promised me.

I wrapped my arms around him, and hugged him for all I was worth.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In which Eric opens up a little to Sookie, and their relationship starts to shift... a continuation of the last chapter to move things along a little.**

* * *

I don't know how long we lay there, arms wrapped round each other, not speaking. I sighed. "What on earth are we doing?" I asked, half to myself.

"Snuggling," came the succinct reply.

I smiled, despite myself. "I barely know you," I said. "I just don't… I don't just _snuggle_ with people."

"Maybe you should."

I giggled. "The fearsome Viking warrior tells me I should _snuggle_ more?"

"You've had my blood, I can tell how you feel. It comforts you."

Well, that was true enough. "I didn't think a vampire would snuggle, though."

He chuckled. "Sookie, I grew up in Scandinavia, in a time before double glazing and central heating. During the long, harsh winter nights, sharing body heat was essential. _Everybody_ snuggled. It was safest and warmest that way."

That made sense. I hadn't thought about it that way. "Is that why you still snuggle now?" I asked hesitantly.

One shoulder lifted in a shrug. "Perhaps. Old habits die hard, but I also enjoy the warmth."

"Oh, I see, I'm nothing more than a hot water bottle," I teased.

"Better a hot water bottle than a blood bag, which is what Pam would probably call you," he teased back.

We fell silent for a while longer. "He didn't… he didn't, ah, screw me," I said, not quite knowing how to put it into words.

"Everything but?"

I nodded. "I could hear in his thoughts he wanted to. All the things he wanted to do."

"I'm glad you were at least spared some of them," he replied.

"You've been – really understanding," I said. I was grateful for it. He'd understood so much of what I was trying to tell him, without me having to say it.

He played with my hair. "Did you know that a vampire must obey its maker in all things?" he asked.

"No, I didn't," I said, surprised. "Is that another tradition?"

"No; it's an absolute compulsion, a part of our nature. A maker may say 'sit', and the vampire will sit, whether he or she wants to or not. A maker says stand, the vampire stands. The maker says 'meet the sun', and the vampire meets the sun. A maker may compel his or her child to do anything."

I felt sick. "Anything?" I whispered.

"Anything."

"Did your… maker… make you…?"

"Yes. He did."

I took a few deep, shuddering breaths. That explained why he'd been so quick to understand. "I'm sorry."

He kissed the top of my head. "It was many centuries ago, Sookie. He released me eventually, and I have not made a habit of looking back."

"He's still… as alive as a vampire gets?"

"He has not yet met his final death, no."

"He could still…?"

He was silent for a very long time. "Yes," he said quietly. "He could."

"That's why you wanted my great-uncle dealt with?"

"I protect what is mine," he said fiercely.

That wasn't quite the response I was expecting. "Ah… I thought I said I wasn't your human?"

"You did. You are my employee, however. You have signed a contract to that effect." I noticed that he dropped his contractions when he was riled up, one of the few things that gave him away as not being a native speaker.

I couldn't deny that I'd signed the contract, either. "Most bosses don't feel the need to do half the things you've done for me," I pointed out.

"Even when they have an ulterior motive?" he asked, with a slight chuckle.

"Even then," I replied, a little exasperated. Did Eric ever really stop thinking about sex?

"Then I must be a very good boss," he said blithely.

I could cheerfully have throttled him, if it wasn't for the fact that it wouldn't actually have done him much harm – and the fact that, if I was honest, I liked him as a person. He wasn't at all stand-offish; he was a lot of fun, completely uninhibited, confident to the point of downright cocky. He'd shared with me something so very personal and painful, even though we barely knew each other. His flirtatiousness didn't make me feel in any way threatened; in fact, I found it almost empowering to have someone who was over a thousand years old, and who had women throwing themselves at him, paying me that kind of attention. It was flattering, even if I suspected that it was just because Eric was an incorrigible flirt. I liked the fact that he was flirting _with me_ – a telepathic barmaid from a one-horse town in Louisiana. It was like being the school outcast, being chased by the school heartthrob. It does wonders for your self-confidence.

Instead of replying to that, or telling him my thoughts, I asked, "So what happened to the vampire – Bill? I didn't see him come through the bar."

"Sam didn't want to alert anyone to what had happened, so he showed Bill out through the back again. We gave him some bottled blood, and I sent him home with a flea in his ear for not checking in with me, and for being an idiot and trusting lowlife scum like the Rats." I was amused that he used the same nickname for them as I did. "It's not as if he's a very young vampire who's unaware of the dangers. He should know better than that."

"How old is he?"

He shrugged. "About a hundred and thirty, or thereabouts, I think. Old enough to know better, anyway." He seemed to hesitate, then said, "I suspect his motivation for being here. The last time I saw him, he was working for Sophie-Anne in New Orleans. And though his claim of wanting to return to the family home may well be true, I would not be surprised if Sophie-Anne were somehow involved. Be wary of him, and above all do not tell him you are telepathic. Best if you tell no-one that you work for me, either, until he shows his hand."

"Gran knows, and I already told Sam I knew you, and you knew about my telepathy."

Eric shrugged. "I think your grandmother will not betray you, but warn her not to speak of it to anyone. As for Merlotte, he and I have spoken. He will keep your secret safe. He is," he said, and I could hear the scowl in his voice, "very fond of you."

"Sam and I are good friends," I replied. Seriously? Eric was jealous of Sam?

He grumbled something in a language I didn't understand.

"Why do you care, anyway?" I asked, a little amused.

"I want you to be mine."

I rolled my eyes, and said (as my grandmother used to say to me as a child), "I want doesn't get."

Then he was laughing again, and shifted so that he could look down at me. "How about, 'I would like to get to know you better… a _lot_ better'?" he asked suggestively.

"Well, it's a good start," I said thoughtfully, trying hard not to laugh. "But I'd still like to know why."

"Why?"

"Yes, why. You could have any of the women – and probably some of the men – who go to your club. Why me?"

"You are… different," he said, as if trying to understand it himself. "Not just your telepathy. Before that, when I first saw you, you drew me to you. You are not one of those pathetic creatures, those fang-bangers, those vampire wannabes. You are… innocent, in some ways. And your scent…" he nuzzled my neck, "you smell of summer sunshine on a flower meadow, the honeyed mead of my youth." He blinked, as if surprised himself. "You remind me of home."

That was _not_ expected. If anything, I'd have thought he'd have said something about my figure (busty, waspy-waisted), or something like that. I didn't expect anything so… poignant, I guess. "I've never been to Scandinavia." Okay, it was lame, but I had no clue what to say to that. What _can_ you say, when a thousand-year-old vampire tells you something so moving - so poetic?

"It is very beautiful," he said, in a far-away voice. "I rarely go there now. I do not care to see places that were once familiar, lovely to see, ruined by modernisation."

"It's bad enough when you're human, to see woods chopped down to make way for highways," I said. "I can't imagine how much worse it must be for you."

"Mm." His lips fluttered briefly against my ear, as he murmured, "I dislike seeing beauty marred." My insides felt as though they'd turned to liquid. His lips trailed kisses along my jaw. "Beauty should be revered." I gasped as his hand stroked very gently, just once, over my breast and down my side, to pull me closer to him. "Treasured," he added, kissing down my throat to my collarbone. "Cherished."

I managed to get a grip on myself – though heaven knows how. "Eric… no."

I wasn't sure if I was relieved or disappointed that he stopped immediately. "No, never, or no, not yet?"

"No, I'm not ready for this and I'm not sure what I want," I said honestly.

He nodded, pulled me back into his arms, and kissed my cheek. "Then I will wait."

I was beginning to suspect that I was already more than a little in love.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And the second game of cat and mouse begins. The fangy isn't mine, and I take no credit for it, but I can't for the life of me remember whose story it was in to ask for permission for using it! If it's yours, I hope you don't mind me borrowing it - PM me and I'll make sure you're named as its owner!**

* * *

The sun was streaming through my windows when I woke. I could hear Gran moving around in the kitchen, and wondered how I'd managed to sleep so long, so deeply.

Memories of the previous night seeped back in slowly, and I flushed a little; I'd started drowsing in Eric's arms, snuggled up on the couch, and he'd carried me to my room, helping me into a pair of comfy pyjamas. A glance at the chair confirmed that he'd folded my uniform neatly and left it there.

I remembered the moment of panic as he turned out the light, clutching for his hand in the dark; the feel of the mattress dipping with his weight as he spooned behind me, and wrapped an arm around me. The feeling of safety as he wound his fingers with mine, and murmured something softly in my ear, in a language I didn't understand.

I'd met him a total of three times, and I already had a better relationship with him than I'd had with any previous date of mine. I wondered what that said about me, him, and the dates in question. I suspected I wouldn't much like the answers.

I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower, pondering the conversation I'd had with him. He'd told me himself that vampires were private, so I was taken aback at how open he'd been with me. Sure, we'd skirted the most sensitive areas and avoided saying the actual words, but we'd understood each other. He'd told me a little about the vampire world, its traditions and hierarchy, a little about his homeland, and himself. I was fascinated.

Hair still damp from the shower, I got dressed, and joined Gran in the kitchen. She poured me a coffee. "Sam called. He asked me to tell you the Rattrays were arrested last night." She gave me a shrewd look. "Something happened at the bar?"

I blew out a breath. "I heard them thinking about draining a vampire who was drinking in the bar. Bill Compton – he's just moved into the old Compton house, across the cemetery?"

"That's terrible!" she exclaimed. "The Comptons were a good family, too. I hope he's prepared to do some work on that house, it's in a pretty bad state. Old Mr Jesse never did a thing to it, as far as I could see. But what happened?"

"I told Sam what I'd heard, and he followed them out back. I guess he dealt with everything that was happening, while he got me to call out the vampire sheriff."

"They have their own sheriff?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am – happens it's the vampire I met the other night."

"Really, fancy that! What a small world!"

I nodded. "Anyway, he said he'd call the AVL to pick them up, and he swung by to check on Mr Compton. He gave me some good advice on keeping us safe from vampires, too."

"He thinks they're likely to be a problem?" she asked, surprised.

"I don't know. He seemed to think that they might… want me for my telepathy," I said nervously. "He warned me against inviting a vampire into the house."

"Even our new neighbour?" She seemed disappointed.

"Even him," I confirmed. "Until he's sure he's not a threat. He said not to let on that I would be working for him, too."

"Well, I've not said a word, nor will I. He sure seems to be taking an interest in you, Sookie," she commented. "Is he interested in your telepathy, or is it something else?" She gave me a knowing smile.

I blushed. "A little of both, I think."

Gran's smiled widened. "And you liked him a lot, when you met him. I could tell."

I'd gushed about Eric after our first two meetings, so it wasn't a surprise she'd made that connection. "I did," I confirmed. "Not just because of not being able to hear his thoughts – though that's a huge bonus, of course – but he's a lot of fun, too. We talked a good deal last night, and he explained some vampire stuff to me, told me a bit about himself… that kind of thing."

"I suppose if you're going to get involved with a vampire, best it's one who's the local lawman," she said firmly. "Now, come and get something to eat."

I was surprised that Jason, my brother, came by for lunch. "Say, you two heard the news?" he asked. "It's all happening in Bon Temps right now. The Rattrays were arrested for draining last night – apparently their place was full of vials of V, syringes, silver chains… scary, huh?"

I nodded, and shot a warning look at Gran. "That's terrible," she said, as if it was the first she'd heard of it. I gave an inward sigh of relief.

"And you remember Maudette Pickens?" he went on, looking at me. "She was in your class, wasn't she?"

"Yep, I remember her."

"Apparently she was murdered. The police are asking anyone with information to come forward."

"Poor Maudette!" I lamented. "She was a sweet girl. I can't imagine why anyone would want to kill her."

"Apparently she had fang marks on her."

"She'd been drained?" I asked, making a mental note to text that bit of information to Eric. If a vampire had killed a human in his area, he probably needed to know.

"No, that's the strange thing. She'd been strangled."

"Maybe because she'd been with a vampire," Gran suggested, surprising me a little. "There are some folks out there who've been against vampires ever since the Great Revelation, haven't got a good word to say about them. Maybe she was killed because of her association with them." She gave me a warning look, and I knew what she meant. If poor, inoffensive Maudette, a nobody in a nowhere town, could be killed for that, then what was to stop me from becoming a victim, too?

I was glad Eric had been cautious about being seen with me.

"You went with her a time or two, didn't you, Jason?" Gran went on.

"Sometimes." When there was nobody else available, he meant. That's my tomcat brother for you.

"She wasn't, ah…"

Jason made a face, and shook his head. "Naw, she wasn't a pro. Just lonely, I guess." I was surprised, but touched, that he'd stuck up for her. Maybe he'd been fond of her, in his way.

After Jason had left, I picked up my cell phone, and laboriously texted Eric a message – I wasn't great with technology, and it took me a while to figure it out. _Girl was murdered in Bon Temps, had fang marks but was strangled, not drained. Not sure if you needed to know. S._

I wasn't working that night, which I was pleased about. Apart from anything else, I just knew Sam would have a fair bit to say about my association with Eric – his body language had screamed it the previous night. I wondered how he knew about Eric, and to contact him in case of trouble with vampires. Knowing I didn't have to go into work meant I could enjoy my afternoon and evening off; and after the last couple of days, I felt I deserved that.

I ran some errands for Gran in town. I hesitated about buying a couple of bottles of True Blood in case Eric came by again, and eventually decided against it. If Gran was right, and Maudette was targeted because she was involved with a vampire, it might be safer not to be seen buying the stuff. I left it safely on the shelf.

I spent the rest of the afternoon helping Gran in the garden, soaking up as much sun as I could. Sunbathing's my one vice – I love the feel of the sun on my skin. I know about the risks, of course, but I still can't help but love it.

Half an hour after sunset, I got a text from Eric. _Name of girl? If strangled rather than drained, unlikely to be vampire. Why waste blood? ;-k _

I stared at the strange little emoticon, until I figured out the 'k' was meant to represent a mouth and fangs, and started to laugh, despite myself, at the representation of a fangy smile. _Maudette Pickens. She was in my class at school, _I texted back.

_Will make enquiries. Close friend?_

_No. Gran thought she might have been targeted for associating with vampires._

_She might be right. Be careful. Stay safe. Let me know if any further trouble._

_Will do._

Gran was out for the evening, so after feeding Tina, my cat, and then myself (because the cat gets precedence over the human, of course!), I ran myself a bubble bath, and luxuriated in it. It felt wonderful, all the tension and worry drifting away. Perfect.

There was another text message from Eric waiting for me when I got out of the bath. _What have you been doing this evening? You seem very relaxed._

_Bubble bath, _I texted back.

_Need help scrubbing your back? ;-k_

I rolled my eyes. _I can manage, thanks!_

_More fun with two._

_My bath's not big enough._

_Mine is. :-k_

_You are such a tart, Eric!_

_:-k_

I couldn't help but giggle, though. I went to bed in a much happier frame of mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Various reviewers have wondered about what's going to happen about Sam. Don't worry, I have plans for him (reasonably nice ones, as it happens) but here's a start!**

* * *

I didn't hear anything from Eric for the next couple of days, though I sure heard plenty about him from Sam.

"Sook, do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?" he finally asked me worriedly, after dropping none-too-subtle hints for two days that he wasn't happy about the state of affairs.

"Sam, vampires are a part of our society, whether you like it or not. Eric's drawn up a really good contract for me, and it's not as if I'll be working for him all the time, just an hour or so here and there, like a sort of consultant," I replied firmly. "I told him I wouldn't give up my job here – assuming you'll keep me on."

He made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Sookie, you'll have a job here as long as you want it."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't trust him." He sighed. "What if he wants more than just your telepathy?"

"What if he does?" I knew damned well he did, but I wasn't going to have _that_ discussion with Sam. Sam's a friend, yes, but he's also my boss.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, cher," he said with a frown.

"Neither does Eric," I told him reasonably. "And he's already doing stuff to try to make sure I'm not."

He looked a bit taken aback. "Eric's protecting you?"

"Yes," I said steadily. "He said you'd talked the other night."

"Well, sure, but…" His frown deepened. "He really thinks you're in trouble, then," he said softly, as if to himself. "I thought…"

"What?" I snapped.

He shrugged. "He thought that vamp coming here the other night wasn't a coincidence, that's all. We talked about it, he warned me not to tell the guy – or anyone else – about your telepathy, and about you working for him." He gave an unamused bark of laughter. "As if I would. I didn't realise he really believed it, though."

I relaxed fractionally; that was pretty much what Eric had said to me, too. "He doesn't know if he needs to worry or not; he's just being cautious."

"Maybe he just wants to stop anyone else from having use of your telepathy," he grumbled.

I ground my teeth in frustration. "Sam Merlotte, he's told me himself he wants first call on me for my telepathy. I've signed a contract so that he can do just that. Do you think every vampire out there will play nice and ask me for my telepathy and pay me a big fat consultancy fee for it? Because he didn't seem to think it was likely."

Sam looked a little shame-faced. "No, you're right; he's right. I don't like that you're getting involved with vampires, and I'm worried about you, but Eric does seem to be doing well by you." He hesitated. "Can I see the contract?"

I shrugged; I still had it in my purse, and handed it over. He whistled when he read it. "That good?" I asked.

"I had no idea _just_ how well he was paying you," he said, impressed. "The perks are pretty good, too," he added, looking depressed.

"Sam, I like working here, and I don't want to give up. But this…" I gestured to the contract, "I don't know how often Eric's going to call on me, but even if it's a rare occurrence, I can't afford to turn down that kind of money."

"I know, cher," he said, and I realised how tired he sounded. "I know."

We didn't speak about it much after that, but the unhappy looks I got from him made me twitchy and annoyed. My mood didn't improve when some out-of-towners got a bit boisterous, and one of them tried to get his hand up my shorts. Before I could react and slam my tray down on his head, help came from an unexpected source.

"We don't hold with that kind of thing here in Merlotte's," said Rene Lenier pleasantly to the man – though his hand seemed to be gripping the guy's hand pretty tightly, belying his light tone. "This is a family bar. Waitresses are off limits. Now, apologise to the lady."

The man muttered an apology, and Rene let go of his wrist with a cool nod. "Thanks, Rene," I said awkwardly, telegraphing my surprise to Sam, who'd raised his eyebrows in astonishment at Rene's intervention. "You didn't need to do that."

He shook his head. "It's okay Sookie. You're a good girl, you don't need that kind of crap. Besides, you remind me of Cindy, sometimes, you know?"

Cindy was his sister, who lived some way away, in Baton Rouge. As far as I could tell, the only things we had in common were being blonde, blue-eyed, and waitresses, but I didn't like to say that to Rene. "Well, thanks, anyway. Can I get you another drink?"

He shook his head, and paid off his tab. "Naw, I'm heading out now."

I rang the money through the till. "Well, that was weird," I muttered as an aside to Sam.

"You're telling me," he replied, just as bemused.

The rest of the evening went pretty quietly, but I was still glad to get home and off my aching feet. I fumbled for my cell-phone as it started ringing.

"Good evening, my lover."

I bit back a smile. "I'm not your lover, Eric."

"Not _yet_," he corrected me. "You will yield to me in time."

He was probably right about that, but I sure as heck wasn't going to say so - his ego was big enough as it was, and sure as hell didn't need me stroking it. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" I teased.

He chuckled. "I felt some interesting emotions from you this evening. All is well?"

I shrugged, and told him what had happened at the bar. "No big deal," I finished off.

"It is not so small a thing to me, that you were man-handled," he said frostily.

"You're telling me that never happens to your waitresses?" I asked dryly. He was silent. "Thought so."

"Man-handling of my waitresses is strongly discouraged, but it happens. Usually a person will do it only once, if Pam catches them at it; they soon learn," he said. I was willing to bet on it. I liked Pam, but she could be pretty damn scary, I'd imagine, if you got on the wrong side of her. "You said this man – Rene? – who defended you said you reminded him of his sister?"

"Yes," I said, wondering why he'd picked up on that, of all things.

"And her name was Cindy? Cindy Lenier?"

I had a funny sort of feeling I wasn't going to like where this was going. "That's right," I said uneasily.

"You said she lived in Baton Rouge."

"Yes, so?"

"Hmm. An acquaintance of mine from Baton Rouge had a human lover of the same name for a while. I was under the impression that she'd died."

"Death by vampire?" I asked shakily. I guessed it could happen accidentally, even if the vampire hadn't intended to kill her. I'd found out firsthand how strong Eric was the other night, after all. It had been like wrestling a mountain.

"Oh, no," he said, and his voice was very soft. "He didn't kill her. But he would very much like to know who _did_."

I shivered. That didn't sound good news for the person who'd killed her – I was already getting the feeling that vampires were kind of possessive. I frowned. "It's probably not even the same person. Rene still goes to visit her occasionally." I had a terrible thought. "Unless he meant he goes to visit her grave. And we never knew she'd died, and have been talking as if…" That was awful; poor Rene. "Maybe he didn't like to put us right, in case we felt bad about upsetting him."

"It may be a different woman," he said after a while. "And even if it is, you may be right. But be cautious of this man."

"Eric?" I realised what he was suggesting. "You don't seriously think he killed his own sister, do you?" I asked, appalled.

"I only mention it because this Cindy, if it is the same person, died of strangulation, and had a known association with vampires. Maudette died in the same way, and was associated with vampires. They were both known to this man Rene – she was a local girl, well-known, yes? – and as far as we know nothing else connects the deaths. Am I wrong?" he demanded.

"W-well, no, but…"

"But nothing. Be on your guard." His voice softened. "I do not say he _is_ guilty, Sookie, only that we have to entertain it as a possibility. It is only one possible line of enquiry."

I mulled this over. He was right, however little I wanted to admit it. I mean, I'd known Rene for years; it was bizarre to think of someone I knew in those terms. "How come you're getting involved in this? The crimes were against humans. Isn't it out of your jurisdiction?" I asked.

"Yes and no," he said cautiously. "I'm… co-operating with the police in this matter, as there were fang marks on Maudette, and this is my area, so it is likely one of the vampires in the area she'd been with. As yet, I don't know who. The police know nothing of vampire areas and kingdoms, of course; but they know that many vampires and humans frequent my bar, and from time to time things... happen. It's in everyone's best interests if we work together. Also, if someone is targeting those who associate with vampires, it is in my best interests that the matter is dealt with promptly and discreetly."

Bad for business, I guessed. In a funny sort of way, I could understand that. People would be leery of going to a vampire bar if word got out they'd be painting a great big bull's-eye on their backs by doing so. No bar owner wants to lose their clientele. And as part of the wider community, it was bad PR, and I wouldn't imagine the local vampire sheriff would be too happy about that, either.

"Well, okay, I'll be careful," I said reluctantly.

"That is all I ask."

I stared at the phone after I'd rung off. Bon Temps had been such a quiet, sleepy little town. Now there was more happening here than I could get my head around. I didn't like it one little bit.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the 'unamused bark of laughter' was a sly dig at Dean the collie ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates, guys - real life has been a bit of a pest, but is (I hope) now back on track. I've also been trying to finish the last few chapters of this story, and a couple of other multi-chapter stories (one for Christmas, if I can get it done in time), and some one-shots - as well as the usual Christmas preparations. I like a challenge, me.**

* * *

It had been about a week or so since Eric's visit to Merlotte's, and I'd given no more thought to the mysterious Bill Compton. This evening, though, he was sitting back in my area, as large as life. Sam gave me a concerned look. "You want me to take that table?" he murmured.

"It'll be more obvious if you do," I muttered back.

"If he gives you any trouble, let me know. I'll keep an eye out."

I nodded, and went over to the vampire's table. "What can I get you?"

"A bottle of True Blood, please. Whatever type you have."

I heated a bottle, like Sam had showed me, and took it over to his table, placing it on a folded napkin. "Anything else for you?" I asked politely.

"I wanted to thank you. For your part in the incident the other evening."

Inwardly I gulped, but outwardly, managed to stay looking calm. "Oh, but all I did was make a phone-call to Mr Northman, like Sam asked me," I said, playing the part of the dumb blonde. "It was Sam who did all the hard work."

He looked unhappy. "Nevertheless… I was brought up to give thanks where it's due. I understand we're close neighbours?"

Damn; he'd figured that out. Well, I guessed there weren't too many other Stackhouses in Bon Temps to choose from – just me, Gran, and Jason, and you couldn't exactly get us mixed up, especially when Gran and I lived together. "That's right. Just across the cemetery," I confirmed through gritted teeth. There was no point in lying, after all.

"It's a way out of town to be living on your own."

It was said pleasantly, curiously, but it sent a shiver down my spine after some of the conversations I'd had with Eric. "I don't live alone," I smiled, not intending to elaborate.

"Oh?"

I growled internally. "I live with my grandmother." I had a vision of myself as Little Red Riding Hood, and Bill Compton as the wolf. 'What big teeth you have', 'all the better to eat you with, my dear.'

"Oh! I should come and pay my respects some evening."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, but then another voice chimed in. "He bothering you, Sookie?"

Great; this evening was going from bad to worse. First Bill Compton, now Rene Lenier. "It's all good, thanks, Rene. Mr Compton was just being polite."

"Sookie," called Sam from behind the bar, effectively breaking the tension, "burger and fries up for Andy Bellefleur."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "'Scuse me, duty calls," I said brightly, hustling to the bar. "Thanks, Sam," I whispered in passing, as I picked up Andy's order.

"No problem, cher."

Unsurprisingly, there was a text message waiting for me when I checked my phone. _Felt your unease. Call me when safe to do so._

I muttered under my breath about people being high-handed and ordering me around, but immediately felt ashamed of myself; he was concerned for my safety, and I had a nasty feeling it was justified. I slipped my phone back into my purse, and went back to the bar. I was relieved to see that Rene, at least, had left.

I was surprised to see Jason there, though. He looked upset, as though he'd been crying. "Jason? What's wrong?"

"Sookie, you need to come home."

"What's happened? Jason, is it Gran?" I asked, alarmed.

"Uncle Bartlett," he snuffled.

"Son of a bitch, if's he's hurt Gran, I'll…"

"No… no, Sookie, it's Uncle Bartlett. He… he's dead, Sookie."

"Dead?" A cold feeling crept up on me. "What happened?"

"He was… he was arrested," he said rapidly, quietly. "He was in police custody. He collapsed in his cell this morning. They couldn't revive him."

I stood there, suddenly ashamed of my immediate suspicion that Eric had been involved. If he'd collapsed in daylight hours, in a cell, no vampire could have been responsible, and I doubted that Eric, devious as I realised he could be, would risk discovery by using a human – even a crooked cop – to do his dirty work. Though in my memory my uncle was still the monster he'd been when I was a child, he'd be old, and probably frail, by now; perhaps his arrest had been the final straw. I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry he was gone.

Sam had overheard. "Go on, Sook. Your Gran will need you. It's quiet this evening, I'll cover your tables. Go home."

"I'm going that way, if you need a lift, Miss Stackhouse."

I'd forgotten about Bill Compton. "I have my car here, thanks," I said politely.

"Are you sure you're safe to drive?" he asked, sounding concerned. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help over-hearing. In your bereaved state…"

"I hated my great-uncle while he was alive, and I don't give a rat's ass that he's dead," I snapped at him. "I'm going home because my Gran will want me there, not because I'm grieving. I'm perfectly capable of driving myself home, _thank you very much_."

I flounced out with Jason following me out. "Was he bothering you?" he asked, in a subdued tone.

"Kinda," I answered. "I tried giving him a gentle brush-off, but he didn't take the hint. Look, if he asks you anything about me, just…"

"I'll tell him to back off," he said. "Sook, I owe you an apology."

I tried not to let my surprise show; I'd long since decided to block Jason's thoughts (there are some things you just don't want to know about your nearest and dearest), so I hadn't picked up on what he was thinking. "What for?"

"For not believing you. About Uncle Bartlett. Seems there was an anonymous tip-off about him having… having…" he looked sick, and I suddenly felt sorry for him. My great-uncle had never molested him, and Jason had been fond of him. He'd never believed him capable of what he'd done to me.

"Having what?" I asked, though I knew only too well.

"Child pornography. They found stuff hidden away in his attic. Apparently, he went quietly, knew the game was up. He broke down under questioning and confessed to – to what he did to you. And to Hadley, and Aunt Linda." I found myself enveloped in Jason's arms. "I'm so, so sorry, Sook."

I hugged him back, allowing a few tears to fall, at his apology; something inside me that had hurt, when he hadn't believed me, healed a little. "Let's get back to Gran, okay? However much she hated him for what he did, he was still her brother. It must be hurting her."

Jason nodded. "Can you give me a lift? Hoyt dropped me off here on his way home." Hoyt Fortenberry worked with Jason, and they'd been friends for years. I guess he'd realised that Jason really _wasn't_ fit to drive.

"Sure, jump in." I was glad to get out of there, but I felt uneasy about Bill's attention. I resolved to call Eric as soon as I could.

Gran was remarkably calm when we got home. I guess it was how she was brought up, and she was still furious with him for the way he'd behaved. There wasn't anything to say, really, so in the end, I drove Jason back to his place. I enjoyed the silence on the way back home, though I felt numb at the thought of my uncle's death. I certainly couldn't feel any grief at his passing, and to pretend it would have been hypocritical.

It was late by the time I got home (for the second time that evening), and I automatically checked my phone. Two missed calls and a text message from Eric. _If I don't hear from you soon, I will assume the worst and come looking for you._

I gave a wan smile, and headed to my room. Gran had already gone to bed; I hoped she'd taken a sleeping pill as I'd suggested. I dialled Eric's number; it was answered almost immediately.

"Sookie, my little trouble-magnet, where have you been?"

"Driving Jason home. Uncle Bartlett's dead."

"I would say I'm sorry for your loss, but it would be a lie. I'm not sorry, and he is no loss to you."

Well, that was blunt and to the point. It was also completely true. "Well, Jason was fond of him," I said. "I'd have called you earlier if it wasn't for Jason coming and bringing the news."

"It wasn't hearing of his death that made you uneasy, then?" he asked.

"No. Bill Compton was in Merlotte's."

"Oh?" His tone was quite a bit colder. "He has every right to be there, of course."

"Yes, he does," I agreed.

"But he made you feel uncomfortable?" he pressed.

I told him what had happened, down to Rene's intervention (and Sam's), and Bill's offer of driving me home. "I'm probably just over-reacting," I said, playing it down. "It's just… after some of the things we've talked about…"

"Yes, of course. It may be nothing; but equally, it may be something." There was a pause. "I wish I could put a guard on your house, but doing so would only alert Bill – and perhaps others – that there is some association between us."

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't," I sighed.

He chuckled. "Your Christian church would have you believe I'm damned anyway, my darling." I glowed a little internally, and he chuckled again. "You like me calling you that."

It was a statement, not a question, so I didn't dignify it with a response. "I feel as though I've got vultures circling all around me at the moment," I said with a shiver.

He was silent for a while. "I will try to arrange for Lenier to be watched," he said thoughtfully, "if only at night. That can be linked to this ongoing investigation, not to you as such. As for Compton…"

"Could he glamour Gran into letting him into the house? Or Jason or Gran into giving him information about me?"

"Regrettably, yes, he could."

"Isn't there _anything_ I can do?" I asked in frustration.

"Not without it being effectively a big flashing light drawing attention to yourself, no." It was small comfort that he sounded every bit as frustrated as I was.

"So I just go on pretending to be a normal girl without a care in the world until he decides to make a move? What if he goes after Gran, or Jason? What if he kidnaps me? What if…" I tensed suddenly. "There's someone outside my house. A vampire. I can sense a void where the thoughts should be."

"I know," he said calmly.

"What?" I hissed down the phone.

"I'm standing on the porch. Come and let me in, there's a good girl." I muttered something about being called a good girl, and he laughed. "I'd be enchanted if you'd be a bad girl for me, Sookie, but I doubt that's going to happen any time soon."

Still muttering under my breath, I went to open the door for him, drinking in the sight of him, from the heavy boots to the intricately braided hair. I felt considerably better, now that he was there, and shut the door thankfully behind him. I turned round, but before I could say anything, his mouth was on mine, his arms pulling me close against him. I tried to remember why this was a bad idea (my body certainly seemed to think it was a pretty darned good idea), and eventually gave up trying.

He didn't do anything more than kiss me, but he'd had over a thousand years to perfect his technique, and he clearly hadn't wasted any of it. I pulled away, finally, needing to breathe. "Hello to you, too," I said with a faint smile. "How did you get here? I didn't see a car out front."

"I flew. It's easier to go unnoticed."

"You _flew_? You can fly?"

"Mm-hmm." His lips started investigating the spot behind my ear, and I shivered.

"W-why did you…" I began, not quite able to make a coherent sentence.

"I told you, if I didn't hear from you soon, I was going to come looking for you," he murmured. "I was already on my way when you called."

"But you – ah…"

He flicked my earlobe with his tongue, and nibbled gently, then went back to kissing behind my ear. "I believe I've found a chink in your armour, my darling," he murmured, as I gasped and jerked against him.

"Don't bite me," I forced out as he kissed down my neck.

"Not till you ask me to," he promised, feathering his lips over my collarbone.

"Not having sex with you, either."

He made an amused sound. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Both, I figured, but there was _no way_ I was admitting that to him. He let me push him away gently. "You don't seem convinced that I mean it."

He didn't laugh. "I know you mean it at the moment. I know you have reservations. I also know that your body responds to my touch, to my presence, to my voice."

Damned blood.

"I know you want me, Sookie. I told you, I will wait." Then he gave me a puckish smile. "But I will also do my best to persuade you."

I guess there was no arguing with that.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Bear with me on this one - it's not action-packed, but it _is_ important for the rest of the plot! Merry Christmas to all of you!**

* * *

Mistress of the mixed message, that was me, I thought ruefully as I lay chastely in Eric's arms. I felt so safe, though, with him wrapped around me, that I couldn't chide myself too much. He'd also made it quite clear that he liked snuggling, and I wasn't complaining about that. I was rapidly getting addicted to snuggling with him.

I managed to rouse myself just enough to say goodbye when he got up to go home, a couple of hours before dawn, then fell back into a deep, restful slumber.

Life went on as normal after that, and I wondered if it had all been a storm in a teacup. I didn't see much of Bill, which I was grateful for, and Rene hadn't been around quite so much, either. Perhaps he realised he was being watched. I got the occasional text message and phone-call from Eric, especially after a rough night at work, and I'd come to think of it as being protective and concerned, more than high-handed and annoying. I figured perhaps it was somewhere between the two.

Whatever Eric's reasons and motivations, his texts and calls always brought a smile to my face, and I looked forward to them. I looked forward even more to the few times he came round - often when he knew Gran was out, and I'd be on my own. I found myself enjoying his company more and more; though our relationship hadn't moved on in physical terms (though, Lord knows, he kept trying to tempt me), we'd started to develop something of a friendship, something I really appreciated. I appreciated the kissing and occasional fondling as well, I admit, though wasn't quite ready to take that final step yet; I'd worried he might try to push too far, too fast, but he was careful to back off when I asked, and I'd started to trust him, becoming more comfortable with him, and with myself. He didn't seem at all concerned at how slowly I wanted to take things.

It wasn't that long after Uncle Bartlett's death that we heard from his lawyers about his will. It made me feel pretty sick that he'd left me a legacy – twenty thousand dollars was a tidy sum. But I didn't want to take anything of his, after what he'd put me through. With my mind in a whirl, and being upset and confused, it was no surprise that Eric picked up on it, and called me.

"Sookie, what is wrong? Your emotions are all over the place this evening."

"Uncle Bartlett left me some money in his will," I explained to Eric. "A lot of money. I don't want any of it."

"What will you do, then?"

"I was going to refuse it, but…"

"But?"

I hesitated; this was going to be hard for me. "I was thinking… about what you said about getting therapy. For what he did. I guess maybe it would help. And it seems fitting to use some of that money for it – he owes me that, after all." I took a deep breath. "I wondered…" I trailed off, not knowing if I could ask this.

"You wondered?" he prompted me.

"I wondered if you knew of anyone in Shreveport," I asked hesitantly. "I don't want anyone in Bon Temps to know. People talk."

"I have a contact," he said. "I started looking into it after we last discussed this, in case you decided to take that option. I'll text you the number."

I gave a sigh of relief. It was hard for me to ask for help – I hated doing it, being indebted to someone, but I was glad that I'd bitten back my pride and done it, and that he hadn't made a big deal of it. "Thank you," I said quietly.

"What about the rest of it?"

"I'm going to give it to a mental health charity," I said. "I'll ask for it to be earmarked for children who've been molested."

"That also seems fitting."

"Mm."

"Have you heard from Compton or Lenier recently?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No, not a peep from either of them." I gave a rueful smile, though of course, he couldn't see it. "Last time I saw Bill was just after Jason had told me about Uncle Bartlett's death. I was pretty rude to him."

Eric chuckled. "The scathing wrath of an indignant woman is not one of the things that will kill us, alas. I'm sure he'll have survived that, more's the pity."

"Probably," I agreed. "Sam's been giving me a lot of lunchtime shifts. Dawn's apparently asked for more evening shifts, because they pay better, and under the circumstances," Bill being annoying and pestering me, that meant, "I didn't mind taking double shifts during the day for a couple of weeks."

"Dawn?"

"The one I first came to Fangtasia with," I said.

"Oh, yes," he said. "I remember. I asked her about you, after your first visit."

"She never said," I said, surprised.

"No. You will not like this, but I glamoured her into forgetting our conversation. I wanted to cover my tracks."

"From me?"

"At first, partly, but more because I realised that if it was known I was showing an interest in you, it would draw attention to you. So it was also to cover my tracks from others who might target you."

I sighed. "I'm not hugely keen on the whole glamouring thing, Eric."

"I know. I'm sorry if this has upset you, but it was done for the best."

"If you want to know something about me in future, Eric, can you just ask me yourself?" I asked.

"Now we are on such good terms," he said lightly, "I will do as you ask."

"And please, no more glamouring my friends and colleagues?"

There was a sound of dissent. "If it is in your best interests, I will still do it. Your safety is more important than your dislike of glamouring."

"You can be so high-handed sometimes," I grumbled. "You _know _how much I hate the idea of glamouring, of taking control away from people."

"And you know that I am not willing to risk your safety," he replied calmly. "So we are at something of an impasse."

I sighed. "Can you promise me you'll only do it as a last resort?" I asked.

He was silent for a long time, then finally he answered. "Very well, I will accept this compromise."

"Thank you," I said with relief.

"I only wish to keep you safe, Sookie," he said gently.

I closed my eyes, and blew out a frustrated breath. "I know."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Don't hate me for leaving them here... ;-)**

* * *

"Gran, I'm home," I called out as I got back from my shift at Merlotte's. It had been another lunchtime shift, which meant I had the evening off; I wasn't working until the next evening, either, so I was looking forward to an evening off and a long lie-in.

Clearly, it wasn't to be. "Gran? Gran!" There was a faint moan from the kitchen, and I fairly ran in, to see her lying on the floor. Blood was pooling round her head.

I rang 911 on auto-pilot as I tried to stop the bleeding. "Gran?"

"Slipped," she managed to slur out. "Hit m'head on th'table."

I glanced at the corner of the table; sure enough, I could see blood on it. I took her hand; it was cold. "Just hang on, Gran." I ran and fetched an old Afghan to cover her with.

"Hangin' on," she replied gamely, eyelids fluttering, beads of perspiration gathering on her face.

It seemed like forever we sat there, huddled on the kitchen floor, until eventually I heard the welcome sound of an ambulance pulling up outside. I let the crew in, and they stretchered her out. "You coming in with her, or following in your car?" asked one of them, a kind-looking woman in her late thirties.

"I'll follow."

* * *

It was horrible, seeing her in a hospital bed, looking so pale and fragile. The doctor drew me to one side. "She has severe head trauma, and she lost a lot of blood. We'll need to keep her in for a few days, Miss Stackhouse."

"She'll be okay though, won't she?" I asked anxiously.

He nodded. "Oh, yes. She should be right as rain in a few days' time. We just need to give her a blood transfusion and make sure there's no concussion or amnesia – short-term memory loss can be associated with this kind of injury. But she's out of immediate danger now." I felt sick when I heard his thoughts – much later, and I'd have been too late.

I sat numbly by her side; they'd given her some sort of medication that made her sleepy, so she was drifting in and out of consciousness. I stroked her hand and gazed out of the window. It was just past sunset; had we really been here that long?

I jumped as my phone buzzed. _What has happened?_

In the past, Eric's ability to know my moods had made me a bit uncomfortable, but right now, all I could feel was relief. _Gran had an accident. With her in hospital._

_In Shreveport?_

_No, local one in Bon Temps._

_She lives?_

_Yes, she'll be fine._

I sat holding Gran's hand in one of my own, my phone in the other, staring at it, and willing another text message to appear. I felt so terribly alone. I tried to get hold of Jason, but there was no reply. I wallowed in my misery.

But despite Gran being no company at all, and me being no use at all sitting there, I couldn't bear to drag myself away from her. I didn't want to leave her here, looking so fragile. And I didn't want to go back to the house on my own, and face cleaning up the kitchen.

I tried Jason's number again. Still no answer.

Still holding Gran's hand like a lifeline, I curled up on my chair, with my head on my knees, and cried.

I was aware of a void behind me, and stiffened, until a familiar hand rested gently on my back. "Let me take you home," he said quietly.

"I want to stay with her."

"Visiting hours are over. You need to go home and eat, and rest."

"But…"

"Sookie, the doctors are looking after her. Let me do the same for you."

I looked up at him, finally. "I want to stay with her," I repeated, child-like.

"I want doesn't get," he reminded me gently. "The doctors will come and chase you out of here very soon. Either you come with me, or I'll have to glamour them into letting you stay."

Damned devious vampire; he knew how I felt about glamouring. I took one last look at Gran, and held out my arms to him. He picked me up, and held me tight for a moment. "Thank you for coming," I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head, and lowered me onto the floor again. "Let's get you home."

I didn't object when he took my car keys, as I knew I was too upset to be driving, and I was grateful that I wasn't on my own. We didn't talk on the drive home.

He more or less carried me into the house when we got back. "Go and have a bath," he said. "I'll be here when you've finished."

I nodded, too upset and weary to argue, and trailed dismally off to the bathroom. I could hear him moving around while I was in the bath, and it comforted me to know that, even though Gran wasn't there, I wasn't on my own.

I pulled on my comfiest pyjamas and my bath robe, and padded barefoot down to the kitchen. I hesitated before going in, remembering Gran's blood everywhere; but I needed a glass of water, at least, and probably something to eat. I made myself go in.

Eric was sitting at the table. The kitchen smelled fresh and clean; there wasn't a trace of blood anywhere. There was a glass of sweet tea on the table waiting for me, and a ready-prepared salad bowl and a fork. "I wasn't sure what you liked," he said, indicating the salad. "But I thought you would not have eaten."

I gave him a wan smile. "I'm beginning to think you're an angel, not a vampire," I said. Before I started eating it, I went to him, wrapped my arms round him, and whispered a heartfelt "thank you."

He brushed my lips with his own, but didn't reply.

I made short work of the salad, and drank down the tea thirstily. I ran my fingers through my damp hair tiredly. "Bring me your hairbrush," he commanded softly.

I didn't have the energy to argue, so went and fetched my hair things from my room. He wasn't in the kitchen when I got back; I found him in the sitting room, on the couch, staring bleakly at the empty fireplace. He looked up and smiled, though, as I entered. "Sit in front of me."

I handed over my brush, and put my box of hair doo-dads on the couch. I relaxed as he brushed my hair, that simple, gentle act soothing me more than I realised it could. Then I realised he was doing something else; separating my hair into different sections, and braiding them. "Viking-fashion?" I asked, and was rewarded by a low chuckle.

"Yes. I think it will suit you," he replied, tying the final result with a hair band.

I rested my head on his knee. "It felt nice," I said drowsily.

"Being cared for?" he asked.

I nodded. "Something so… simple. Comforting," I said, trying to explain what I meant.

"I had a daughter, before I was a vampire," he said. "I would sometimes comb her hair and braid it, though more often I would be playing at sword-fighting with my sons, when there was time for play. I think she liked the attention, though."

"You had children? You were married?" I asked, interested.

"Mm. And stepchildren; I married my older brother's widow, as was our custom."

"Did you love her?"

"Aude? In my own way, yes, I suppose I did. She was a good woman, honest, resourceful, fearless. I had a great deal of respect for her." He tweaked the braid that hung down my back. "Turn around, let me see how it looks on you."

I smiled, and turned my head to look at him. The bleakness had gone from his eyes, and in its place there was a warmth and tranquillity I hadn't seen on his face before. "Well? Does it suit me?"

He chuckled. "It does, but I prefer it loose, so that I can run my fingers through it."

I laughed a little, resting my cheek against his thigh. His fingers drifted over my ear, tracing its shape gently, almost tenderly. I closed my eyes briefly in contentment. It seemed somehow such a precious moment that I never wanted it to be over; I wanted just to crystallise it forever and keep it safe. I opened my eyes, and glanced up at him, and drew in a breath at the intensity in his eyes, the way he was looking at me.

I lifted my head, and kneeled up between his legs, my heart pounding as I leaned towards him slightly. He cupped the side of my face with his hand, his thumb stroking gently over my cheekbone as he leaned forward to kiss me.

He moved as if to pull away, but I raised my own hand to his cheek, mirroring his position, then sliding my fingers into his hair. His free hand dropped to my waist and urged me up, pulling me onto the couch with him. I wrapped my free arm round him to steady myself as he moved us, and melted into the kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The moment you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

Instinct took over, as my hands explored his back and shoulders, his arms and chest, the sculpted muscularity of his body. The t-shirt he was wearing was definitely in the way, but my own clothing was plenty in the way, too. He'd clearly come to the same conclusion, as I felt him loosen the tie of my robe, and ease it back off my shoulders. I wriggled my arms out of it swiftly, and gave an impatient tug on the hem of his t-shirt.

"So impatient, my lover," he purred, slowly peeling it off.

Oh my lord, he was beautiful.

His hands slid under my pyjama top, over my breasts, pushing the top up as they went. He flicked it over my head and off my arms, then raised himself up on his forearms to look down at me.

"So beautiful, my Sookie," he murmured, bending his head to kiss me again.

My insides seemed to turn to liquid as I felt his chest lower to mine, skin to skin, the soft curls of his chest hair creating delicious friction. I whimpered, and arched against him, as his hands found my breasts, stroking and kneading and teasing. I gasped as he lowered his head to one of them, licking and flicking and suckling until I thought I'd go up in flames. Then he turned his attention to the other one.

I couldn't help it; I dug my fingers into his shoulders, nails probably leaving marks. I bit my lip, trying to hold back from whimpering his name. He looked up from his task, and smiled. "There is no one to hear, my lover, if you need to cry out."

I flushed, then gasped as his hand cupped me, through the fabric of my pyjama bottoms, thumb circling lazily. My hips jerked upwards of their own volition, one of my hands fisting in his hair.

I moaned as he slipped his hand beneath the fabric, surging up as his cool finger made contact with my own searing heat, and whispered his name as it slid against me, over and over again.

Then he was kissing his way down my stomach, drawing my pyjama bottoms down as he went, until I was completely naked in front of him; and he bent his head to taste me.

"So _sweet_," he marvelled, diving in to rove his tongue over me again.

I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. My eyes fluttered closed.

"Look at me, lover."

I was panting as he stood slowly, keeping his eyes on mine the whole time, and stripped off his jeans. His briefs followed quickly, and I gulped, suddenly nervous.

He felt it, of course. "There is no need to be nervous, Sookie," he murmured, settling himself above me, but not quite touching me. The blue of his eyes was intense.

"I… I've never… gone this far," I stuttered, blushing.

He didn't laugh, nor look shocked or apalled, as I'd been afraid he might. "You are a virgin?"

"Yes," I squeaked. "Be… be careful?"

His look changed to one of awe and reverence. "You would gift me with your maidenhood?" he asked softly. It sounded so old, so timeless. Normally, the use of the word 'gift' in that way irritated me, but coming from him, it just sounded so... right.

I nodded wordlessly.

"It is a precious gift," he murmured, lips caressing my cheek gently. "But however careful I am, it will hurt you when I take it."

"I-I know."

He nuzzled my temple. "I will make it as easy for you as I can. Come." He stood, and lifted me into his arms, carrying me to my room, and setting me gently on my bed. He grabbed one of my pillows. "Lie back, and lift your hips." He slid the pillow under me as I complied.

I took a deep breath as he lowered himself onto the bed, still maintaining eye contact. He moved slowly, deliberately, as he covered my body with his. His lips sought mine again, his kiss long and slow and deep. He made no move to do anything further, and I relaxed against him again, tension ebbing out of me.

When I finally felt him pressing at my entrance, I felt no fear, only need and desire. "Yes," I murmured when he hesitated. "Yes, I want this. Want you."

I cried out in pain as he entered me, one long, deliberate stroke. He held me tightly. "Deep breaths. Hold on to me as tightly as you need," he told me.

I clung to him, gripping his upper arms, until the pain receded. I took a few deep breaths, and he kissed away the tears that had formed in the corners of my eyes. I relaxed a little at a time, getting used to the feeling of him inside me.

"Okay?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Be gentle?"

He chuckled, and I could feel the vibrations all the way through me. "As if I would be anything else on your first time," he said, kissing my temple. "Now, try to relax."

He moved slowly, and though it was uncomfortable at first, after a while, I could feel the pleasure building inside me, and started moving with him. "Oh…"

"Yes, my lover, my darling, like that," he encouraged me raggedly.

"Eric…" my voice was breathy, pleading.

"What, my darling? What do you need?" he asked, his own voice strained.

I hadn't known I needed more, until he asked; then I knew. I tilted my head to one side. "B-bite me?"

I felt his body shudder as he struggled against both his own need and desire, and mine. "You are sure?"

"Yes!"

I wasn't afraid when his fangs ran out, or when I felt them scrape my throat; I wasn't afraid when they pierced my skin, and I felt a delicious draw on my neck that made me cry aloud, my body jerking in helpless spasms. His release followed quickly after.

"You are exquisite… perfect," he murmured as he withdrew from me, hands petting and stroking my body until it calmed under his touch. I quivered as his lips brushed mine. Then he bit his finger, and rubbed his blood on my neck. "It will not mark," he smiled. "You will still be safe from prying eyes. Now…" He bit his finger again, and inserted it gently into me, rubbing the blood where it hurt. "Less sore?"

I nodded, snuggling against him. "Doesn't hurt at all, now," I said, surprised.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Good," he murmured.

"Was – was that okay for you?" I asked hesitantly.

He cupped my face in his hand and kissed me. "No; 'okay' doesn't even to begin to cover it," he told me. "It was so very much more than that."

I smiled, relieved. "For me, too."

I fell into a deep, sated sleep in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: A little bit more playing for our favourite couple. Because, let's face it, once isn't going to be enough - for either of them...**

**A/N 2: Sorry if you got an email saying this was posted earlier - I did post it, but FF seems to be playing up today!**

* * *

I couldn't have slept for very long; it was still fully dark when my eyes fluttered open, and I sighed contentedly at the feel of soft kisses being pressed to my shoulder and neck, gentle hands stroking my stomach. "Mm… Eric…" I murmured, turning in his arms to face him. "Do you have to go?"

"Not yet," he replied, just as softly. "Another couple of hours." His hands slid sensually over my back, and I arched against him, enjoying the feel of his cool body against mine.

I felt my lips curve into a smile, hands wandering over his back, revelling at the feel of his muscles moving under them. "Some way you're thinking of spending those two hours?" I asked.

"You should be sleeping, my lover," he replied, but I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"You shouldn't have woken me up, then," I teased. "The least you can do, now I'm awake, is to make it up to me."

"Is that so?" he was laughing in earnest, now. "And how should I do that?"

I was stumped by that. I had so little experience, my mind was a blank. "Hmm, not sure," I said, hedging my bets. "Any suggestions?"

His response was teasing and promising at the same time. "I'm sure I can think of something."

He was still gentle, but this time more playful, teasing and tickling me until I squirmed and giggled, and lost all my inhibitions. This time, though, once he was inside me, he rolled us over so that I was on top. He grinned up at me. "Do your worst."

"Nuh-uh," I said. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You only deserve my best."

His eyes darkened, and I felt him move inside me, his hands on my hips urging me to move.

I moved slowly, still unused to the feeling of him inside me, but enjoying it more and more. I took time to savour the feeling of being completely filled, stretched, and moaned both at the loss when I pulled back from him, and the exquisite feelings as I slowly sank back down onto him again. His fangs had run out; I reached out a finger and stroked one gently, curiously. He bucked underneath me, eyes widening.

"Feels good?" I asked breathlessly.

He nodded. "They are… very sensitive." He smiled fangily. "In a _good_ way." I bent over him, running my tongue around the other fang, and he groaned, his hands tightening on my hips. "Lover, if you keep on doing that, I refuse to be held responsible for my actions," he warned me, his voice unsteady.

"What will you do?" I drew a figure-of-eight round his fangs with my tongue, and found myself flipped onto my back.

"Fuck you till you faint," he growled in my ear.

I gasped at his words, my body jerking towards him of its own accord in sheer lust. His rhythm picked up pace, but he was still careful not to hurt me; however, the thrusts were harder and deeper than before, and it wasn't long before I was moaning his name, my hips rising to meet him, stroke for stroke. "Don't stop," I pleaded with him. "Please, Eric, don't stop."

He gave a ragged chuckle. "Not till you can't take any more," he promised. His mouth and hands seemed to be everywhere, kissing and caressing – but mine were pretty busy, too, exploring him greedily. I realised I was biting his shoulder at one point, and tried to pull back, but he shook his head. "Bite, if it feels good. Bite, scratch. It won't hurt me."

I'd never thought I would need to, that I would act in such a raw, primal way, but I did as he said, and let myself go. Release washed over me, but he didn't stop, just slowed to an almost agonisingly slow pace.

Long, lazy thrusts took the place of our frantic coupling, and I felt myself giving in to him even more. I wondered briefly if that should scare me, but I felt so contented that I couldn't seem to worry. "I didn't break your skin?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. And my healing is such that I won't even be able to wear the marks of your passion for long," he replied, almost sadly, wistfully, thrusts having slowed almost to an undulation that made me wrap my legs around his waist and _whimper_ for more. He traced up my jugular with his tongue. "I'll have to inspire you to mark me again," he murmured in my ear.

"Don't think… that'll be… a problem," I panted. "Eric, I…" I could feel something bubbling up inside me, and couldn't control it. It was a different feeling to anything I'd experienced before.

"Hush, let it happen," he crooned. "Don't fight it. Let it wash over you. Just relax, I have you."

A long, low moan escaped me. "Eric…" I tried to find the words to tell him that I was so close, that I needed more, wanted more, but nothing coherent would come out.

Then it crashed through me, and I screamed, and screamed, and screamed, holding onto him for dear life, until my muscles refused to co-operate, and I went limp in his arms. I realised I must have blacked out momentarily only when I blinked my eyes open to find him lying by my side, propped up on one elbow, looking down at me.

He was looking particularly self-satisfied; I looked up at him muzzily in question. "Better?" he said smugly. "You fainted," he added with a smile.

"Glad you keep your promises," I replied, snuggling into his embrace with a smile.

He nibbled my earlobe. "Oh, I _always_ keep my promises to a lady," he purred.

Well, that was good to know.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Apologies for yesterday's megrims. I think FF was having update issues!**

* * *

"You sure look happy, Sookie," grinned Dawn with a knowing smile as we took a quick break during our shift the next evening. "You wanna tell me about it? Or should I say him? You've been bouncing round the bar like a rubber ball all evening."

I giggled. "It's that obvious?"

She laughed. "To a woman, sure. Men are clueless, they'd never guess. Come on, spill the beans. Anyone I know?" she winked.

"This has to stay strictly confidential," I warned her.

"Lips are sealed," she promised.

"Eric."

She squealed delightedly. "No! Really? Oh my God, that's so cool! How was it? Did you enjoy it?"

"Shh," I laughed, "someone might hear. Look, you want to come round to my place after work? Gran's still in hospital, so we can talk properly."

"Shit, Sookie, I didn't know about your Gran," she said, her face falling. I could hear her thoughts loud and clear; they were full of genuine concern and compassion. "Are you okay? Is she okay? What happened?"

"She fell and hit her head, she's in for observation; she had to have a blood transfusion, because she lost so much blood, and she has concussion…" I sagged slightly. "I'm okay, I guess, but it's a bit weird without her there."

She looked puzzled. "So – last night?"

I thought carefully about how much I could tell her safely. "Eric texted me while I was in hospital, I told him what happened. He came and picked me up, drove me home, made me eat something, braided my hair…"

She giggled. "Seriously? He braided your hair? Christ, Sookie, y'all are like a couple of teenagers sipping from the same milkshake!" She shook her head in amusement. "It's just so _cute_. I'd never have thought that… well, vampires don't _do_ cute."

I laughed. "I'm guessing Eric's not exactly your average vampire," I replied. "Look, we'd best get back in there, or Sam'll come looking for us."

She pulled a face. "Yeah, best not to annoy the boss. That offer of gossiping round at your place still on offer?"

I grinned. "Sure is."

* * *

I relived my night with Eric to Dawn's rapt attention. "Y'all are so lucky," she said with a happy sigh when I finished. "It's like something out of a fairytale."

"Dawn," I laughed, "are you a closet romantic?"

She gave a sheepish smile. "Well, you know. No guy I date seems to stick around. It's all about the sex, and… okay, that's great, and all, but… " she shrugged. "I guess I want something a bit more than that now. Not marriage and kids, necessarily. Just… something a bit longer than overnight, you know?" She had a faraway look on her face for a moment. "A good man. Kind. Someone who'll be there for me, be my rock to lean on." She shook her head. "I shouldn't get so maudlin," she said with a half-smile.

"It's okay," I said, touched that she'd opened up to me.

"I've been thinking about it for a while, now," she said. "Not long after that time we went to Fangtasia. I mean… it was great, but…" she shrugged. "I don't know, Sookie. I can't say I was really all that happy with the person I was, and the way I was living my life. I just started questioning myself a bit more. Maybe…" she gave me a nervous look. "I saw how… look, don't take this the wrong way?" she asked anxiously.

"Of course not," I assured her.

"You seemed so – so innocent. And I saw the way they all looked at you, Eric in particular. They liked it. It's what they _didn't _like about me."

"Dawn…"

"No, no, I don't mean it in a bad way," she said hastily. "I guess I knew it, really, and sure it stung a bit, but it's okay. I realised I was basically throwing myself at people, and that maybe it wasn't the way to attract the kind of guy I really wanted. I'm happy for you," she promised me with a smile. I could tell she really meant it, but I could still see the sadness behind her smile.

"You just want what I have," I finished for her.

"Not with him, I wouldn't do that to you," she said, with a quick smile. "But… yeah, I guess I like the thought of someone _like_ him riding in like the cavalry to look after me. Okay, so deep down, what girl doesn't, even if she doesn't want to admit it?" she chuckled. "And God knows, Eric is hot stuff as well, so you've got one amazing guy there."

"Mm," I said dreamily; I certainly agreed with her on that point. "You sure you're okay with it, though?"

She laughed, and surprisingly, gave me a hug. "Yeah, it's all good, Sookie. But if you find another nice guy, pass him on to me, okay?"

I laughed. "I promise."

Her cell phone rang. "Hey, JB! What's up?" She was silent, listening; I tried not to listen in. She frowned. "Shit. You called the police?" Another pause. "Aw, thanks, JB. Look, I'm out and about at the moment. I'll wrap it up here, and come back and see what the damage is. Tell Andy I'm on my way, would you?"

She hung up, looking upset. "I'm so sorry, Sookie, I'm gonna have to bail. That was JB – he lives in the same block as me. Someone forced the door to my apartment this evening. Andy's already there, I need to go see what's happened."

"Sure, of course," I said quickly. "Look, you need a place to stay overnight? If your door's bust, or… you know."

She looked mighty relieved. "You sure?"

"Of course. I'll drive you over there now."

* * *

Dawn looked ashenly at the state of the apartment. I was surprised to see Sam coming up to us, and giving Dawn a pat on the shoulder. "Insurance covers it," he said quietly. I gave them a confused look.

"Sam's my landlord," Dawn said distantly, her eyes barely leaving the devastation. She gave a sob, and the tough girl façade crumbled away. I'd started to suspect that it was shaky earlier on, after our conversation, and this just confirmed it. Dawn Green was not the bad girl she really wanted to seem. I sighed, knowing there was nothing I could do with that knowledge right now, except to be a good friend. I could do that bit okay.

"Come on," I said to her gently. "Let's talk to Andy, and get this over with."

She nodded, wiping her eyes, and let me tug her in Andy's direction.

"Miss Green. Miss Stackhouse," he said politely. He turned to Dawn. "When did you leave your apartment?"

"This morning," she said with a sniff. "I had an appointment in Monroe earlier. I was delayed, so I didn't get back to Bon Temps until it was almost time for my shift. I had a spare uniform in my car, so I drove straight to Merlotte's and changed in the Ladies'."

"And after work?"

"Sookie invited me round to hers for a drink afterwards," she said. "I was there when JB called me to say he'd noticed the door was busted in when he went by, and had called you."

He frowned. "We need to do some more work on the crime scene, but tomorrow some time we'll need you to tell us if there's anything missing."

Dawn nodded numbly. I stepped in. "I've offered Dawn a place to stay for the night," I said. "Can she at least get an overnight bag?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, no; we can't let anybody in just yet."

I was furious with him, but there was nothing I could do. "Okay, well, do you need Dawn for anything else this evening? It's kinda late, and it's been a bit of a shock for her."

"No, no. Will we be able to contact her at your place tomorrow?"

Dawn looked to me for confirmation, and I nodded. "I'll be there," she said, holding her head up a bit higher.

I gave Andy Bellefleur a long, cool look, and guided Dawn back to my car. "You'll just have to borrow a t-shirt of mine, I guess," I said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "And I think I have a spare toothbrush you can use."

She sighed, getting in to the car. "I'm so sorry, Sookie," she said tiredly. "If I hadn't been round your place this evening, you'd never have had to get involved."

I started up the car, and headed back across town. "If you hadn't been at my place, you might have been at home when your unwanted visitor came calling," I pointed out.

I could feel her internal gulp. "Shit."

"Yeah."

I waited until she was safely tucked up in Gran's bed before I texted Eric.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: And things become clearer...**

* * *

As the investigation was taking longer than expected, Dawn's door wasn't fixed by the next evening. Gran was still in hospital, so I insisted Dawn stay another night at my place. Sam gave her the day off work; she'd been scheduled for the evening shift again, so it was busier than usual, as Sam hadn't been able to get anyone to cover at short notice.

I got home to find a home-cooked meal waiting for me. "I figured it was the least I could do," she said, a little abashed at my fulsome thanks. "Maybe wait till you try it, yeah?"

I laughed. "If it tastes as good as it smells, I'll be a happy woman." We sat and ate; she'd recovered pretty well from the previous night's shock, like a tough southern girl. We were just finishing up when Eric came by.

If he was surprised to see Dawn there, he didn't show it, his face impressively impassive. I twitched ever so slightly inside myself, seeing them together – my (former) fang-banger friend, and my lover, who'd glamoured her. Awkward.

"Miss Green," Eric greeted her formally. "I was sorry to hear from Sookie of the trouble you've had."

She looked somewhere between nervous and slightly star-struck. I'd have found it comical if I hadn't been so worried about how it would all pan out. I needn't have worried, though; Dawn recovered herself pretty quickly. "Thank you, Mr Northman. Sookie's been kind enough to let me stay with her while the investigation's ongoing."

"Please, call me Eric," he said smoothly. "It must have been a terrible shock to you." I opened my mouth to say something, but he shot me a warning look, and I closed it again. I figured he was up to something, but I wasn't sure quite what.

Dawn sat up, spine ram-rod straight with pride. "Sure, it was unexpected," she said.

"You weren't aware of anyone hanging around, or anything?" he asked, sounding sympathetic. I gave a mental eye-roll. Subtle, Eric. Real subtle.

"No, nothing," she said. "I'd only seen my neighbours here and there, that's all."

"Oh – do I know them?" he asked. I didn't buy the curious tone, but Dawn sure did.

"JB Du Rone and Rene Lenier are the only two I really know," she said with a shrug. Rene was her neighbour? That was news to me. I telegraphed 'surprised' over Dawn's head, and Eric gave an almost imperceptible nod to show he understood.

"Lenier… Lenier…" he said, as if trying to recall a name. "A friend of mine dated a girl called Lenier for a while – a relative, perhaps?"

"Not Cindy Lenier?" she asked, interested. "Rene's sister Cindy lives in Baton Rouge," she added.

Not any more, if Eric was right, I thought with a wince.

"Yes! That was the name," he said, as if he'd just had a 'eureka!' moment. "Cindy Lenier, I remember now. And your neighbour is her brother? What a small world it is."

She nodded. "Sure is."

"Neither of them noticed anything amiss?"

"JB saw the door bust in, and called the police," she said. "I was here with Sookie, just chilling out after work when I got the call." I saw a flicker pass over her face, and Eric's. I realised it had passed over mine as well. We all knew what that might have meant, and none of us said the words. "I haven't seen Rene since the night before last."

"I thought he'd gone to Baton Rouge to see Cindy," I said. It was what he'd said he was doing, anyway, in the bar the other night.

"So did I," she agreed. "But he knocked on my door around 9pm, and…ah…" she looked uncomfortable. "He… kinda propositioned me. I told him to go screw himself."

I grinned. "Go girl!"

Her lips quirked into a smile. "Yeah, well. He went off in a huff, and I haven't seen him since."

"He wouldn't have… you know, done this in revenge?" I asked. "I mean, it would be a bit extreme, but…"

"Rene?" she asked, surprised. "I doubt it. I mean, I guess you can never tell, but… well, he's devoted to them kids, and Cindy, too. And he's pretty fond of Arlene."

"Who is Arlene?" asked Eric, confused by this exchange.

"She works with us," I explained. "Rene's ex-wife. Though they're back together now, I think."

"He is with this Arlene, but he propositions her friend for sex?" he asked bluntly.

There was no way Eric was naïve. He was doing this on purpose. Damned manipulative vampire.

"I'd – been with him once before," Dawn said, trying to look unconcerned. "Before he got back with Arlene," she hastened to explain.

"So he assumed you'd welcome his renewed attentions, despite him being otherwise attached?" he asked, sounding outraged on Dawn's behalf. Man, the guy should get an Oscar for his acting skills.

She pulled a face. "I guess. Not a nice thing to do," she said.

Eric shook his head, a mournful look on his face. I stifled the urge to giggle, and bit the inside of my cheek as Eric gave me a sharp look. "It seems that he is not a person I would take to," he said lightly. "In your shoes, I think I would avoid him." I blinked. Had Eric just given Dawn an oblique warning to stay away from Rene? I tried – and failed – to smother the wave of gratitude I felt, and was rewarded by a warm smile from Eric. "Wouldn't you agree, Sookie, my darling?"

"Sure," I said, firmly silencing my inner demon's incitement to jump his bones there and then. "He seemed like such a nice guy, too. But if he does that kind of thing…" I shook my head. "That's just not right."

Dawn nodded soberly. "You guys are right. Sheesh, who can you trust these days?" she asked rhetorically (my word of the day from my calendar). "Well, look, I'm heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Sookie." She hesitated, and gave Eric a nod of the head. "Goodnight, Eric."

I relaxed once she'd gone. As soon as her door closed, Eric said softly, "You told her."

Oh, crap. "She pretty much guessed, given that I was apparently bouncing around the bar like a rubber ball," I said wearily. "I had to tell her something, and lying doesn't come easy to me. I told her the bare minimum."

"The bare minimum?" he asked, eyebrows raised in question.

I rolled my eyes. "I told her nothing about working for you or the telepathy. I just… told her what happened when… um…"

To my relief, he chuckled. "I do believe you're blushing, lover." He surged up from his place on the sofa, and stalked towards me. I felt my legs turn to jelly. "Bouncing around the bar like a rubber ball, hmm?" he murmured in my ear as he reached me, his arms snaking around my waist. "I would have liked to see that. I am… pleased with that reaction," he added, dropping a kiss just behind my ear, making me shiver.

"You're not… angry?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, though it would be best if she were to keep anything you told her to herself," he answered.

"She won't say anything, I swore her to secrecy. Besides, she doesn't really gossip to anyone but me," I said anxiously.

"I worry only for your safety," he said reassuringly, nibbling at my earlobe. "Bill is out of town at the moment, so at present he is of little concern. I think, after our warning, your friend will not be having any conversations with Lenier, either. And I certainly have no objection to you boasting to your friend of my prowess in the bedroom."

"How do you know I was boasting? I might have said it was terrible," I teased.

He made a tsking sound. "Because as you said yourself, you are no liar, lover," he replied, "so you could only have been telling her the truth."

"Damn cocky vampire," I muttered.

"You weren't complaining two nights ago," he purred.

I giggled, and reached my arms up round his neck. "I'm not complaining now, either."

He sucked lightly on the place he'd bitten me the night before last, and my hips arched to his. "So it would seem."

I melted against him happily. Then something clicked. "When you asked Dawn about me… and glamoured her to forget?"

"Mm?"

"You didn't… ah… suggest anything else to her, did you?"

He gave me an unhappy look. "Sookie, what's done is done, and I can't undo it."

"You did, didn't you?"

"I suggested to her she should think more about what she really wanted in life, that she should have more self-respect, and…"

"And?"

He looked at me uncertainly. "She… had a reputation for… liking pain," he said. I nodded; she'd told me she liked it rough. He seemed relieved that he wasn't telling me something I didn't already know. "I told her she was no longer in love with pain."

I gave a frustrated sigh. "That explains a lot."

"Sookie, I'm sorry if this has upset you," he said. "Vampires… we have a completely different ethical code to humans. It's sometimes difficult to… walk that minefield without stepping on the wrong thing," he tried to explain. "I was pleased with the information she gave me. I had no desire to have sex with her, and wished to do something in return, in repayment; this is how vampires work, repaying favours with favours. This was something I knew I could give her."

I rubbed my hands over my eyes. In a warped, weird kind of way, it did sort of make sense. From a vampire's point of view, what he'd done was probably downright noble. "It was her choice to live like that," I said.

"You think it a good way to live? Sookie, one day, someone would have gone too far, I've seen it happen many times. Someone gets hurt, even killed; sometimes accidentally, sometimes not. What if this break-in was connected to the murder of Maudette and Cindy? If, as we suspect, the murderer is targeting women with a known connection to vampires, she had already made herself a target. She could easily have fallen into the trap of involving herself with the murderer, only discovering too late that his intentions were darker than some rough sex."

He had a good point, there, but I felt I did, too. "No, I'm not saying it's a good way to live, and you may well be right, but it was her choice. She had a right to that choice," I pointed out. "It's… high-handed to assume you know what's best for everyone."

He rested his chin on the top of my head. "It was well-meant," he said. I realised it was a sort of apology.

I sighed. "I know, I understand that. And I guess it might well improve her life, maybe even have saved her life, I can see that, too. But…"

"I think we'll have to agree to differ," he said regretfully. "As I said, I'm sorry if this has upset you. My intention was good, and I can't change my decision now. But I will keep to the compromise we agreed on in future."

I nodded. "You – ah, you didn't glamour her this evening, then?"

"No. I promised you I would not, except as a last resort." He looked down at me with a slight smile. "Do I get brownie points for that?"

I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing at the idea of a thousand-year-old vampire trying to get brownie points. "You are too much," I told him.

He chuckled. "That's not what you said the other night," he reminded me. "I think 'perfect fit' were your exact words?"

I swatted him on his perfect ass. "I said 'gracious plenty', you impossible vampire."

He just laughed, and swept me into my room.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: The truth will out...**

* * *

"Sookie? Is that you?" asked a quiet, tentative voice on the other end of the phone the next evening.

"Yep, it's me," I said, trying to wrack my brains as to whose voice it was. I vaguely recognised it, but couldn't place it.

"It's – it's Hadley," she said.

I sucked in a sharp breath. I hadn't heard from my cousin in several years; she'd gone off the rails, and had last been seen in New Orleans. "Hadley," I breathed. "My God, Hads, where have you been?"

She gave a soft sniff. "Look, I can't tell you everything right now, I don't have time. I've had to sneak away to call you."

"Are you in trouble?" I demanded.

Her next words shook me to the core. "No, but I think you might be. Sook, I did something dumb, and I'm really sorry, but you gotta listen to me. I got involved with a vampire – a vampire queen. I was her – her – pet," she said tentatively, as if waiting for a horrified reaction. She didn't get one. "She was kind to me, real kind. Especially when I told her about – stuff that happened when we were kids." She meant Uncle Bartlett. "Anyway, I ended up telling her loads of things, including about your telepathy. I was just making conversation, I swear, I didn't realise she'd be that interested."

I took a deep breath. Oh shit. "What makes you think she is?" I asked calmly.

"One of the vampires who works for her moved to Bon Temps a while back. I didn't think anything of it until I saw him last night, and overheard him saying something to Sophie-Anne about you – about things not going to plan, and your telepathy. I couldn't get away to call you last night, so I've had to wait till now."

"You couldn't call me during the day?" I asked.

"I… Sookie, I… I'm not… she turned me."

I swallowed, hard. "Okay. Okay, you're a vampire now?"

"Yes." It sounded suspiciously squeaky.

"Are you okay with it?"

"Sure," she said, her voice levelling out again. "I wanted it. Chose it. But… ah… you're… okay with that?"

"Oh, Hads, honey, you're still my cousin," I told her. "And I love you, no matter what, okay?"

She gave an audible sniff. "Okay. Anyway, the vampire's name is Bill Compton. He's been ordered to bring you to New Orleans, but Sophie-Anne wants you to go willingly, so she told him to do whatever necessary to keep you sweet – including seduce you if necessary. And after all the shit that bastard uncle of ours put you through, I couldn't not warn you. I'm not gonna stand by and watch some guy hurt you all over again," she said resolutely.

"Thanks, Hads," I said softly.

"Look, I've never met the guy, but the sheriff of your area, Eric Northman, has a rep for being a good guy as far as vampires are concerned. If you have any problems with Compton – or anyone else – go to Eric, okay? He'll understand about vampire protocol, and stuff, and if it comes to it, he might help draw up a contract to protect your interests. Sophie-Anne's trying to get you on the cheap by getting Compton to seduce you, so you'll trot after him like a good little pet. But don't you buy it, Sookie, you hear me?"

"I hear you. I've met Eric a time or two at his bar in Shreveport." And in my house, too, though I wasn't going to let that cat out of the bag with a deranged criminal around, targeting girls who'd been involved with vampires – assuming that was the motive. There didn't seem to be anything else tying the crimes together at the moment, or any other possible motive. Anyhow, I was keeping quiet on that score.

"That's good," she said, her voice showing relief. She chuckled. "Is he as sexy as they say?"

I laughed. "Oh, yeah. Seriously, Hads, you should see him. He is _gorgeous_."

She giggled. "I kinda bat for the other team now," she said hesitantly, as if worried about my reaction. "But I can still appreciate a good-looking guy."

"And an ass to die for?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Always check out the ass, Sookie. I taught you well," she teased me. "Look, I gotta go, before anyone misses me. I'll try to call in again some time soon. Give my love to Gran, yeah?"

"Will do. Call when you can, honey."

"Soon as I can," she promised me.

I pondered what to do once she'd rung off, and after a lot of wavering, I decided to call Eric.

"Sookie, darling, anyone would think you liked me," he purred down the phone.

"I think we kinda covered that in bed last night, several times over," I sassed back at him. Just thinking about it made my toes curl. Oh, boy, the things he could do to a girl.

He chuckled. "Hm, I was left in some doubt. Perhaps you should show me again?"

"Best get your perfect ass over here, then," I laughed. "Seriously, though, I just had an interesting phonecall. From my cousin."

"I didn't know you had a cousin," he replied, clearly surprised.

"Hadley."

"Hadley _Delahoussaye, _by any chance?" he asked in astonishment.

"The very same."

"The queen's _pet_ is your cousin?"

"Queen's child, from what she said," I told him.

"Well. That _is_ interesting," he said, after a pause. "What did she say?"

"Seems you were right about Bill working for the queen," I said dryly. "Apparently, Hadley let slip about my telepathy, and Sophie-Anne sent Bill to procure me – to go willingly, as his lover or pet."

"He was ordered to seduce you? Is that what she said?" he asked harshly.

"Ah, yeah, pretty much."

"And your cousin? Did Sophie-Anne know she was calling you?"

"No. And I don't want to get her into any trouble, either," I warned him. "I guess this Sophie-Anne wouldn't be too happy if she found out."

"No, probably not," he said mildly. "But you still told me?"

I thought about this. "Well, I trust you, for one thing," I said slowly. "And also, Hadley said to go to you, as my local sheriff, if I had any problems."

"Did you tell her of our involvement?" he asked sharply.

"No. I said I'd met you a time or two at Fangtasia, but anyone who's seen me there would know that, so that's no big secret. Is it?" I asked anxiously.

"No, no; it would have seemed stranger if you'd claimed not to know me, when we'd spent time talking so openly in the club." He was silent for a few moments. "So, Sophie-Anne knows about your telepathy," he said slowly. "Well, there is no way of hiding you from her, then; you already have her attention. All we can do is limit the damage."

"What are our chances?" I asked nervously.

He didn't answer immediately; I realised he was thinking over the options. "I would get into a lot of trouble if she knew I was hiding a potential asset from her," he said thoughtfully. "But if I were to be proactive and tell her that I have a telepath who would work for vampires, and I have contracted you to work for me, would that be acceptable to you?"

"That depends," I said cautiously.

"On what?"

"I don't get turned or bitten or hurt, and I get paid for doing this."

"Of course," he said, surprised. "These are in your contract with me."

"And I answer to _you_, and she, or anyone else, goes through you," I said firmly.

"Again, by vampire tradition, I will claim you as mine, and then she would have to abide by that."

"Would you be there? If I had to work for her?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes," he said gently. "I will tell her you are my human, my lover. I'll make sure it's part of the agreement."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. So long as you'll protect me from the big bad vampire queen," I half-joked.

He laughed. "Sophie-Anne's not really all that bad; she's just like a wilful teenager with fangs," he told me. "I'd heard she was very taken with Miss Delahoussaye – to the point of distraction, so court gossip says. If your cousin is fond enough of you to risk Sophie-Anne's displeasure by calling to warn you that you might be in danger, that might prove useful – she might argue our case, which can only help us. Now, are you working tomorrow night?"

"No, I'm working the lunchtime shift."

"Good. I have need of your telepathy; can you come to Fangtasia?"

"Sure."

"Bring your friend Dawn," he said suddenly. "It would be better if she were not on her own at present, I think. And your grandmother, she will still be in hospital?"

"Yes, there were a few complications, and they want to keep her in a bit longer," I said. "Eric, what's going on?"

"Compton may not be an issue any longer, but there is still someone targeting women who have known associations with vampires – if we accept that is the motive, which seems likely. I worry that, with Dawn staying at your house, someone might come after her there, and…"

"Get me or Gran by mistake," I groaned. "I didn't think about that."

"Sookie, nothing will happen to you or your grandmother. Or your friend, if I can help it. If you bring her to Fangtasia tomorrow night, and your grandmother is still in hospital, I can at least be sure that you're all safe."

I sighed. "Oh, very well."

"And then," he added teasingly, "you can get your hands on my perfect ass."

I laughed. "Well, I have to hand it to you, you do make it worth my while."

He chuckled. "Of course. Good night, my lover. I'll see you tomorrow."

I cradled the receiver with a sappy smile. Dawn, coming in from work at that moment, gave me questioning look. "Eric?"

I nodded. "He wants us both to go to Fangtasia tomorrow night."

"Oh, cool! I haven't been in a while," she said with a smile. "It'll be good to go out after this week."

I couldn't agree with her more.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: And Long Shadow makes an appearance :-) Eric's quoting Denethor, from The Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

Pam was waiting for us at the entrance to the club when we got there. She waved Dawn through before she could pay the entrance charge, giving her a small card. She glanced at it curiously, and looked shocked. "Seriously?"

Pam shrugged. "The master has some business to conduct with Sookie. It shouldn't take long, but he does not wish you to be inconvenienced." I peeked a look at the card, which read that it 'entitled the bearer to half-price drinks', and the date of our visit. Fangtasia wasn't cheap, and waitresses don't earn big bucks, so it was no wonder Dawn was pleased. "Sookie, you'll have to change," Pam added, with a disapproving look at my outfit, as Dawn gave me a wave and headed to the bar. "Eric has asked me to take you shopping some evening soon, and now I can see why. However, I purchased some items to be going on with, according to his instructions."

"Items?"

"Out of your clothing budget. A simple blouse and pencil skirt, a clutch, and a pair of shoes. I refused his request to purchase lingerie for you unless I was there to see you try it on." She gave me a fangy smile. "He backed down on that point."

I wasn't sure whether to laugh at the idea of the all-powerful Eric Northman capitulating to his wilful, humorous child, or appalled that Pam actually suggested watching me try on underwear. I settled on an uncomfortable snigger. "How did you know my size?"

"Eric checked on one of the many occasions he's had to undress you," she said, with a devious smile. The colour drained from my face. "Now, don't be shy, Sookie," she laughed. "I'm his second; it's my business to know his business. Besides, he's been happier these past weeks than I've seen him in centuries. You're clearly doing something right." She shooed me ahead of her to an area where there were cloakrooms and a shower, and handed me a dress bag. "Shoes and clutch in the bottom. I'll wait here for you."

I changed carefully into the clothes – a charcoal-grey pencil skirt, and a simple burgundy shirt. They fitted perfectly, really showing off my figure. I had to hand it to her, Pam had great taste. I pulled out the shoes and clutch and gasped; they were beautiful, in the same charcoal-grey as my skirt, and made of soft, supple leather. The shoes were simply-styled pumps, high enough to look elegant, not so high as to look slutty – they were clearly eye-wateringly expensive.

"Are you sure my clothing budget covers all this?" I asked Pam suspiciously, going back to meet her. "These shoes must have cost a fortune."

She looked slightly shifty. "Well… your clothing budget covered _most_ of it. But the shoes made the outfit, and they were in your size, and on mid-season reduction, and a girl _has_ to have good shoes… so I bought them anyway." She added, "They're a thank-you present. For making Eric happy."

"But…"

"But me no buts," she quipped. "He was so pleased when I showed him the outfit, he bought me a new pair of Jimmy Choos that I've wanted _forever_." She grinned happily. "So we're even."

I did laugh, then. "He's made me very happy, too," I told her.

Her face softened ever so slightly. "He is a good man," she said quietly. "I was lucky to have one such as him as my maker. He has always been most kind and generous to me." She cleared her throat, a strangely human act, and ushered me into Eric's office.

He looked up, and his fangs clicked down. "You look good enough to eat," he purred.

"You should let me dress her up more often," chirped Pam, behind me, "if it gets _that_ kind of reaction."

He gave her a quick grin. "I'll schedule you in some time off work to take Sookie shopping," he promised her, and reeled his fangs back in. I was almost sorry about that; it was kinda sexy to see that I'd got that kind of reaction from him.

Pam's eyes were dancing with delight. "When, when?" she asked eagerly, almost like a child asking her father for a treat. I realised with a shock that it wasn't so far from the truth.

Eric chuckled. "Soon," he said indulgently. "Let's get this evening's work out of the way, then I'll look at the rota. Sookie," he said, turning to me, "I've delayed asking you to do this work for me owing to Compton's machinations –" here Pam hissed something under her breath, which Eric ignored, "but now that's resolved, I don't want to put this off any longer."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

His eyes danced. "So many answers to that," he teased. I rolled my eyes at him. "I need you to read some of my human employees. Someone has stolen a great deal of money from the bar, and I have every intention of getting it back again."

"And if one of the humans has taken it?" I asked anxiously.

"Then I'll turn them over to the police," he said wearily. "Yes, I could glamour them or terrorise them into giving it back, but why should I when it's so much easier to hand them over to the authorities to deal with? Really, Sookie," he admonished, "you should know me better than that by now."

I glared at him. "I just don't take anything for granted."

He stood up; even when I was in high heels, he still towered over me. He cupped my face in his hands, and bent his head to kiss me softly on the lips. "Trust me," he murmured.

I relaxed against him. "I do. I just needed to make sure I wasn't going to get dragged into something… you know."

"You won't," he promised. "Now, are you ready? There are only three, so I hope it won't take too long – and then you can enjoy the rest of your evening."

I nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

He gave me a quick smile. "Pam, have Long Shadow show Bruce in, first of all." Pam nodded briefly, and left the office. "Bruce is my accountant," Eric explained. "He notified me that there were discrepancies, but I can't rule out the possibility that he might be involved."

"Double bluff?" I asked. "You think he might have told you so that it would look as though he was just the discoverer, not the perpetrator?"

"Unlikely," he admitted. "But possible. However, it may be that he has some idea of who has stolen the money and is protecting them."

"Or afraid of them," I commented.

He looked surprised. "Afraid of them?"

"You're assuming it's a human who's taken the money. What if it's a vampire?" I asked.

His brows knitted together. "I had not considered that," he said softly. "Well, well. You might be right. If he suspects a vampire, he might well be afraid of retribution. Perhaps I should make it clear to him, and the other two, that, should it prove to be a vampire who has stolen the money, I will make sure they are protected," he mused.

"That might help," I said cautiously. "But can you be sure that you can protect them?"

"Oh, yes," he said with a cold, snake-like smile, and I was hit hard by the recollection of just how 'other' he really was – however human he seemed a lot of the time. "I protect those who are mine, who are loyal to me." He quirked an eyebrow at me, and the moment of coldness was gone, replaced by something I was more familiar with, his warmth and humour. "'And I shall not forget it; nor fail to reward that which is given. Fealty with love, valour with honour, disloyalty with vengeance,'" he quoted mischievously.

I stared at him. "You like Tolkien?"

"Mm. Met him, once," he said with a twinkle.

I tried to rein in my inner fan-girl. "I love those books," I sighed. "And the films," I added.

"I'm glad you put the books first," he laughed. "Now, we must appear professional, my darling. I hear the others returning."

I straightened my shoulders, and sat in the chair he indicated. He laid his hand comfortingly on my shoulder, and I rested my cheek against it briefly in gratitude; he must have felt my nerves. I brushed my lips to his fingers, and he gave a light squeeze. "You'll be fine," he whispered, stepping back just before Pam returned with Long Shadow and a bald, heavily perspiring man that I realised must be Bruce.

"Bruce, take a seat," said Eric pleasantly, indicating the chair opposite me. "Miss Stackhouse is an associate of mine, and has some questions to ask you regarding the missing money that you brought to my attention."

He nodded nervously, but that wasn't surprising, and certainly didn't mean he was guilty – I was nervous, and I _knew_ I wasn't involved. Having three vampires in the room probably didn't help much, either. "It's okay," I smiled at him. "This won't take long."

He nodded, and wiped his face with a handkerchief. "Please tell Sookie anything you can," Eric added. "Even if you have any suspicions at all, however slight, and no matter who you suspect, whether human or vampire."

Pam's head snapped up in shock; I guessed she hadn't considered that as a possibility either. Long Shadow's face was impassive, but for the narrowing of his eyes; Eric had told me that the three of them owned the bar jointly, so he would be pretty peeved at the idea of one of his own kind stealing from them as well. "You think a vampire might have done this?" asked Pam.

Eric shrugged, and I couldn't help but admire the view – hello, rippling muscles. "I am not discounting anything as a possibility," he said neutrally. "But if it is a vampire, Bruce, you have no cause to fear retribution. I will make sure you are protected."

Pam looked thoughtfully at her maker, but she didn't speak.

"Ready?" Eric asked me, and I nodded.

"Bruce," I said gently, do you know who stole the money?"

He shook his head. "No. I wish I did. I just look at the figures." He wiped his face again. I was glad that he was such a loud broadcaster that I didn't need to touch him to get a handle on his thoughts.

"And you don't have any idea who it might be?"

He shook his head again. "Not a one," he confirmed.

I sat back. "Not this guy."

Bruce was ushered out, Ginger, one of the waitresses, shown in, and the spiel about retribution and protection given. I sat forwards to take her hands, and she recoiled. "Don't touch me!"

"Pam."

I guess Pam understood what Eric wanted, as she grasped Ginger's arms and held them steady. "Behave," she growled to the waitress.

I took Ginger's hands, and started the questioning again. I frowned. "She knows who did it," I said slowly, "but when I try to get a grasp on it, there's nothing in her mind. It's like there's a hole there."

"You were right, then," said Pam softly, her eyes on Eric. "A vampire must have glamoured her."

He nodded. "Sookie, can you glean any other information from her?"

"No," I said regretfully. "Only that she's scared something will happen to her."

Eric shook his head. "She is at no fault, and will not be punished."

"That's not what I meant," I said, trying to sort through the feelings of panic coming off Ginger. "She's scared that even if you don't hurt her, the person who glamoured her will."

Eric looked at her disinterestedly. "You will be protected," he said dismissively. She fled without waiting to be shown out. Eric looked at me curiously. "You can see where memories have been erased through glamour?" he mused. I nodded. "How does it seem?"

"It was empty," I shrugged. "Just a blank."

"Interesting," he said. "Pam, bring Belinda in."

Belinda looked nervous, but didn't object when I took her hands. "Do you know who took the money?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I don't," she said directly.

"Who has Ginger been seeing? Which vampires?" I clarified, trying a different tack.

She rolled her eyes. "Anyone who'd have her."

"But any from here? Any in particular?" I persisted. She bit her lip; her eyes darting to the vampire just as I saw and heard the culprit in her head. I sucked in a shocked breath. "It was –"

I didn't get to finish my sentence, as Long Shadow sprang across the room towards me. I flung my arm up, and felt his fangs sink into it. Then his eyes went dull, and blood poured out of his mouth. I gasped as I felt Pam hauling me away from him, gagging as some of his blood found its way into my mouth. I slumped in her arms, looking up at Eric, who had a stake in his hand. His eyes were glazed over, and his fangs were down. When I risked a look at Pam, she was in much the same state.

"Pam, snap out of it," I said. She blinked a little. "Pam, get Belinda out of here," I said urgently.

Thankfully, Pam got control of herself, and reeled her fangs back in, ushering Belinda hurriedly out of the door. I turned back towards Eric, who was prowling closer. "Eric," I said softly. "Eric, it's Sookie." I laid my hand on his chest. His head bent towards me, his hands on my upper arms. "Please don't hurt me," I pleaded, trembling slightly.

His tongue delicately licked the blood from my face. "Never," he whispered. Then he raised my arm for inspection, and licked it clean. He bit his finger, and rubbed his blood over the fangmarks. I watched, fascinated, as they started to fade. "Good as new," he said, with a crooked smile.

I shivered in relief against him, and he held me until I stopped shaking. His fingers were tangling lightly in my hair. "Feeling better?" he asked after a while.

I nodded. "Will you get into trouble? For killing him?"

"I'll have to pay a fine to his maker," he said, his voice gentle. He gathered me closer. "I'm sorry you had to be involved in that." I gave a tiny sob, and pressed myself closer into his arms. He tilted my head back, and kissed me. "You are mine," he murmured, "and I protect what is mine."

For once, I didn't object to his possessiveness – it had quite possibly saved my life. I reached up to kiss him again, and realised his fangs were still out. "You – okay?" I asked nervously.

"I won't hurt you," he said.

"That's not what I asked," I told him.

"The scent of blood – it's – difficult to control," he said with effort.

I gulped, but tilted my head, offering him my neck. He gave a low groan. "You're sure?"

"It's not like you've never bitten me before," I whispered. I started trembling again, but now it was at those memories.

"But you should not – you – I don't want you to feel you must do this," he said. "You are not… you are more to me than that."

"Show me how much more, then."

He gave a ragged chuckle. "Vixen," he said. But his hands started roaming over me, and I gave a sigh of pleasure. I smiled against his mouth as he sat on his desk, and pulled me up to straddle his lap, easing my skirt up round my hips. I could feel his arousal pressing against me, and rocked against him with a moan.

He growled, hands finding my breasts, and teasing them as I wound my fingers in his hair, kissing him for all I was worth. I felt him reach down between us, his zipper parting, and was glad I'd gone for stockings rather than tights under my outfit when he pushed my skimpy underwear out of the way. "Yes?" he murmured in my ear, pausing at my entrance.

I nodded eagerly, and gave a gasp of pleasure as he entered me, feeling him deep inside me. "Oh, God," I moaned, clutching at him. "God, Eric, the feel of you inside me…" He let me dictate the speed – which was easiest, as I had better leverage in that position, but I appreciated it, anyway. His hands teased and caressed, eventually ridding me of my shirt entirely, followed closely by my bra.

"Better," he muttered, as his hands now had full access – and made full use of it.

"Mm," I agreed, coherency eluding me. He curved me backwards, seeming even deeper inside me, and bend his head to nip and suckle lightly at my nipples until I felt myself tighten round him. "Oh!"

His fangs sinking into me drew my orgasm out until I nearly blacked out from the sheer pleasure of it.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! Things start moving on a little...**

* * *

Having Eric help me dress was almost as erotic an experience as having him _un_dress me, I realised with a delicious shiver as he settled me snugly into my bra and did it up for me, tracing his hands over me as he did so. He gave me a lazy, satisfied smile; his cheeks were flushed, and I leant forward and kissed him suddenly. He kissed me slowly, for a while, then pulled back, and rearranged the rest of my clothes, taking his time over it, lingering over certain areas, stroking and caressing me as he went. The phone rang just as he was smoothing down my skirt; it didn't stop him from sliding one hand down over my ass as he picked up the receiver.

"I am here." I stifled a giggle at his austere tone, and he winked at me, sitting in his chair, and beckoning to me to sit on his lap. I curled up comfily with my head on his shoulder, and smiled as he played with my hair. "Yes, of course." There was a pause. "Thank you for informing me." He put the receiver back down. "Two girls from Monroe – Trina Brown and Lisa Labelle – have also been murdered in the same fashion as Maudette Pickens and Cindy Lenier. They were both known to have links with vampires, and had fang-marks on them. There is nothing as yet to tie Rene Lenier to those murders, but there is no evidence to suggest he wasn't involved either," he said with frustration. "Perhaps he realises he's being watched, and has moved on to pastures new to find his victims – if, indeed, it is Lenier."

"So, we're no further ahead than we were?" I asked. I was getting antsy about the whole thing; I felt as though I was spending my entire life looking over my shoulder, as if someone was going to jump out at me, suddenly. If only we had some evidence, something to tie Rene to the crimes, or something to point to whoever the perpetrator was, if it _wasn't _him, maybe I could breathe a little more easily. This game of cat and mouse unnerved me, never knowing where the next blow was going to fall.

"No. But now that the issue with Compton is settled, and he is no longer a problem, I think it's time to stop skulking in the shadows – hence your shopping trip with Pam. She really has taken to you – apparently, you're her favourite breather."

"A dubious honour, given that she doesn't like any other humans at all," I smiled.

"An honour, nonetheless," said Pam, coming through the door at that point. "How are you feeling, Sookie?"

"Fine, thanks."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Did you swallow any of his blood?"

I glanced at Eric, who looked chagrined not to have thought to ask. "A little," I said nervously. "I spat out what I could. Why, what will it do to me?"

They exchanged glances over my head. "That remains to be seen," she said crisply. "At least you look none the worse for wear. Apart from clearly having been well and truly fucked," she added.

I blushed in mortification, and hid my face against Eric's shoulder, but could feel him laughing. "I suspect that goes for both of us," he remarked, unconcerned.

"It does," she agreed. "Though you look well-fed, as well as well-fucked."

I whimpered in embarrassment, and burrowed my head further into the crook of Eric's neck. "Hush, Pam, you're embarrassing Sookie," he said finally, kissing the top of my head.

She laughed. "She'll get over it. Now, about those rotas," she said, with a wheedling tone.

He gave a mock-sigh. "You don't give up, do you?"

"No," she said brightly. "I learned from your example to be persistent in my pursuit of what I wanted, so you only have yourself to blame. You have always been an excellent teacher." _And how, _I thought, with a pleasant shiver, remembering some of the things he'd taught me.

"Cheeky bitch," he said amiably. "Sookie, what evenings are you free to go shopping with Pam?"

"Well, Tuesday I'm working the lunchtime shift, so I have the afternoon off; and Wednesday, I have a late afternoon appointment with Alison in her office," I said, risking withdrawing my head from the safety of Eric's shoulder. Alison Jones was the therapist Eric had recommended; I'd already had a couple of sessions, and had found, to my surprise, that they were really helping. "So I'll be in Shreveport anyway. But Pam bought this outfit from my clothing allowance…"

"And that shirt has been ruined in the line of duty, and needs to be replaced, which I will therefore pay for," he said calmly. "Bloodstains," he said with a frown, when Pam raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Not torn off in haste, then?" she grinned.

Eric chuckled. "Not this time, no. Though I think I should double Sookie's clothing allowance, just so I can rip her clothes off as the mood takes me."

"I'm sitting _right here_," I yelped.

He grinned. "Believe me, lover, I'm very well aware of that," he said, shifting under me so that I could tell _just_ how aware of it he was. A jolt of sheer lust coursed through me. "You know ingesting vampire blood enhances your libido?"

"You don't need that excuse," I snapped back, and he laughed.

"We've both ingested it this evening, lover," he reminded me gently. "I was talking about you."

Oh, God; of course, I'd had his blood, and he'd felt that wave of desire. I closed my eyes, and was surprised when, this time, it was Pam who came to my rescue. "Stop teasing her, Eric, and tell me when we can go shopping," she said impatiently.

He gazed at the rota. "Tuesday would be the better night, as Indira has Wednesday booked off already," he mused. "Tuesday, then?" he asked me. I nodded. "Tuesday," he told Pam wearily. She squealed with delight, and bounced out of the office. "Welcome to the world of being Pam's walking, talking, living doll," he said dryly. "Rather you than me."

I smiled. Actually, I thought it might turn out to be quite a lot of fun.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** **I had such a blast writing this - Pam's an absolute joy to write!**

* * *

Shopping with Pam actually _was_ a lot of fun. Some of the expensive shops in Shreveport had cottoned on to the fact that, well, vampires need clothes too, and can only shop late, and had extended their opening hours. The cannier ones stocked True Blood in their cafeterias, and even ran special events for vampires. If they liked the brand, vamps were big business.

So, on Tuesday evening, I went to meet Pam at the store she mentioned – the one she'd bought my previous outfit from, which was normally well out of my price range – and sat waiting for her in the cafeteria.

"Sookie, my favourite breather," she said, right behind me, and I shrieked, not having been aware of her approach through the still-busy store. She gave me a fangy smile, and I realised she'd done it deliberately. Pam had a sense of humour – not one I always appreciated wholly.

"Pam," I greeted her, once I'd calmed my breathing down a little.

"Well, don't just sit there, let's get shopping," she grinned. I rather suspected she spelled shopping with a capital 's'. "Eric especially wanted me to get a replacement for the blouse. He was rather taken with it. Let's get that first of all."

I trotted after her obediently – she was clearly a woman on a mission, and swept through the store as if she owned the place. I realised that it was entirely possible she did. She picked up a replacement blouse, and then various other items, seemingly at random. "Go and try these," she ordered, propelling me towards the changing rooms. "I wish to see each outfit as you try it on."

I hid a smile; so far, so like shopping with any other female friend. Each item she'd picked out looked great to me, though very few passed her critical eye. When I exited the changing room wearing a soft, jersey-drape, wine-red dress, though, her fangs popped down. "That one," she said triumphantly. "One look at you in that and he'll have you on the desk in no time."

"I wasn't aware that was one of the criteria for this shopping trip," I said worriedly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Sookie, these are clothes that you'll be wearing around him, and that he's giving you a company clothing allowance for. Why not give him something back? After all," she grinned, "you'll reap the benefits."

"W-well, I know, but…"

"You don't like the thought of him lusting after you?"

"It's not that –"

"So you _do_ like the thought of him lusting after you."

I didn't know whether to laugh or scream. "Okay. Okay, yes, I do like the thought of wearing something that's going to… ah, catch his eye," I said carefully. "I'm not sure I want an all-out attack."

Pam looked vaguely surprised that I'd interpreted her words that way. "Sookie, he would not do that to you. When I said he would have you on his desk… Eric wouldn't hurt you," she said. "All I meant was that he would like that dress a great deal. A very great deal."

"He wouldn't _actually _have me on his desk, then?"

Pam looked as though I'd just handed her a winning lottery ticket. "He's already had you on his desk, Sookie."

I groaned, blushing. "I walked right into that, didn't I?"

She chuckled. "You did. It is really quite endearing. As for what Eric will do when he sees you in that dress… he'll prowl, and pounce, and take his goddamn time to get you out of it, until you pretty much just rip it off yourself."

"I don't even want to know how you know that," I said.

She laughed. "Don't worry, Sookie, it's been well over a century, and these days he has too many bits and bobs for my liking." She gave me a sly look. "You, on the other hand…"

"Hands off, I'm Eric's," I warned her.

She grinned delightedly. "Can I tell him you said that?"

I shrugged. "If you must. Is this another of those things that'll make him pouncy and prowly and growly?"

"You're getting the idea," she said, and her face was bright.

I couldn't help but smile. "You're… fond of him, aren't you?"

She shrugged. "He's my maker, and my best friend," she said. "He gave me a second chance – gave me everything, I suppose."

"How do you mean?"

She wandered towards the lingerie section. "I was born into a high-class family," she said, matter-of-factly. "I was supposed to sit around like a delicate, decorative thing doing embroidery and playing the harp, singing, painting pretty pictures, like a young lady should. Marry some chinless lordling and punch out brats to be his heirs…" her voice had taken on a slightly bitter note. "I hated that life. I rebelled; I stole out of the house to meet a young man one night."

"Did you love him?" I asked, curious.

"Love him?" she looked surprised. "No. I was just doing it to spite my parents. If they'd found out, they'd probably have slapped me in a convent, of course, but being wilful and headstrong, I assumed I wouldn't get caught."

"And did you?"

She laughed softly. "Oh, yes. But not by my parents."

"Who by, then?"

She rolled her eyes. "Eric, of course." She chuckled, flicking idly through some rather lovely nightgowns. "I was nineteen, and I'd never seen a man so beautiful. He caught me as I was trying to sneak back into the house, and…"

"What?" _Please don't say he raped you,_ I thought, cringing inwardly. I didn't think I could bear to hear that.

"He swung me up, and sat me on the back gate, so that I could look him in the eye, and he asked me what a girl like me was doing running around alone late at night. I told him to mind his own fucking business."

I burst out laughing. "Seriously?"

"Well, I probably didn't put it quite like that, at the time," she conceded. "But that was the gist of it."

"What did he say?"

"He laughed," she said with an easy smile. "He just stood there, with one hand either side of me on that gate, and laughed until he cried. Then he said…" her face softened. "'_Come with me, my little one. This is no place for you. Come with me, and let me set you free from your chains.' _I was mesmerised, fascinated. Glamoured, probably," she laughed. "I remember nodding – it seemed like the best idea in the world…" she sounded almost dreamy, and suddenly I saw the young girl she'd been when Eric had turned her. "He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my neck… bit me…" She blinked suddenly. "This is perfect," she said, voice back to normal again. The satin chemise she held out to me was the exact colour of my eyes, had built-in support, and would fall to my knees. "He would like that, I think. There's a negligee to match."

"Far too expensive," I frowned.

"Not according to the limit Eric set me before I came out," she replied.

"But…"

"Sookie, you might need to have overnight stays for some of the work you do," she said, with a serious look. "Don't you need nightwear? Or," and she dropped fang at me, "do you sleep naked?"

"That's on a need to know basis, Pam," I laughed. "And you don't need to."

"Spoilsport." She didn't seem in the slightest bit upset, but refused to put the set back again. "Imagine it, Sookie," she said, her voice turning lilting and lyrical. "A hotel room, far away from home… a king-sized bed… a full moon and a starry night, glimpsed as you stand at the window. You, wearing this set, and Eric standing behind you, his tall, muscular body pressed against you, hard with arousal, wrapping his arms around you… untying the belt… sliding the robe off your shoulders… kissing your neck… stroking your breasts through the fabric… easing the gown up over your thighs…"

"Stop it," I said unsteadily.

"If you want to know how that scenario's going to end, you'll buy this set," she said firmly. She grinned as I meekly held my arm out for them to be draped over. "Good girl, you're learning."

"Are we done yet?" I asked, wanting to hide away, possibly jump into an ice bath, and definitely get home to imagine how Pam's scenario might end. I gave a pleasant shiver. Oh, yum. I'd be having x-rated dreams for weeks.

"Not quite. You need something suitable to meet the Queen in, and at the very least one cocktail dress."

"Queen?" I said weakly.

"Yes. Sophie-Anne wants to meet you. Don't worry, she's agreed to Eric's terms," she said, at my look of worry. "She won't harm a hair of your pretty little head. But you need something suitably flashy, that won't make _her_ want to pounce on you."

"Mm. Definitely. Not into the pouncing." At her sardonic raised eyebrow, I amended, "I'm not into anyone _but Eric_ pouncing."

"Better," she nodded with approval. "Now, then… about this dress…"

* * *

**A/N: No, Pam isn't glamouring, or attempting to glamour, Sookie. She's just being wily and manipulative. Why? Wait and see...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: The truth will out!**

* * *

I got in from shopping with Pam in a great frame of mind, only to discover a voicemail from the hospital, asking me to go there as a matter of urgency. Without thinking, I called Eric, and he answered the phone immediately. "Sookie? What is it, lover?"

I calmed a little at the sound of Eric's voice. "Gran," I gasped. "She… she…" I gulped. "Relapse," I said wanly.

He swore under his breath. "Where are you?"

"Just heading to the hospital."

"I'll meet you there."

I sagged in relief. Though Eric and I hadn't exactly defined our relationship – beyond him acknowledging to Sophie-Anne that I was his human lover – he was still the first person it crossed my mind to call when things started going wrong.

He arrived not long after I did, and came and stood beside me by her bed. "Sookie?" he said softly.

I reached out and grabbed hold of his hand. "Thank you."

"Sookie? Is that you?" asked my Gran. It was a little hard to hear her through the oxygen mask.

"Yes, Gran," I said, taking a step forward. I glanced at Eric nervously, and he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "This is my friend Eric."

"Pleased to meet you," she mumbled through the mask. She managed a smile.

"They said you wanted to talk to me," I ventured. "They said it was urgent."

"Well, they keep treating me as if I'm about to keel over and die," she sniffed. "Maybe they're right and maybe they're wrong. But I wanted to tell you some things, just in case."

I felt my stomach drop. "You'll be just fine, Gran," I said, hoping against hope I was right.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "But I want to tell you something… something private."

I didn't really want Eric to go, but he gave my hand another squeeze. "Perhaps I can find you a drink," he said softly to Gran. "You seem to have run out of water," he added, nodding to the empty water jug by her bed.

"That would be kind," she said. She watched him as he left. "Your vampire friend?" she asked me.

"Yes, that's him."

"He's a handsome one, Sookie," she smiled. "He clearly cares a great deal for you, to come here with you."

I smiled, softening. "He's very good to me."

She hesitated. "You don't… mind that he can't give you children?"

I thought about that. For a long time, I'd thought I wanted children, but I wasn't so sure now. "I don't think so," I said.

"I only ask, because…" She looked at me nervously. "I couldn't have children with Mitchell," she said, a flush on her face. "I wanted children so much, but he couldn't… couldn't give me that. I loved him, Sookie, but, oh, I wanted children so much…" her face was a picture of agony. "I had an affair," she whispered, not meeting my eyes.

"Oh," I breathed. "Gran, you don't have to…" I swallowed, "you don't have to tell me this."

"No," she said, more strongly. "No, you should know this. Your grandfather's name was Fintan."

I was silent for a very long time, absorbing what she'd told me. It was hard to take it in; I'd never thought Gran would be the type to have an affair, even for the sake of having children. I wasn't angry with her, I realised, though I was a little hurt that she'd never mentioned it before. I guessed she was probably that ashamed of her affair that she couldn't face it until now. "Fintan," I repeated, just as Eric returned with a glass of juice.

"Fintan?" he asked, surprised, overhearing me say the name. "Not Fintan Brigant, by any chance?"

Gran looked at him, wide-eyed. "Yes. You know him?"

Eric shrugged. "No, I know his father. How did you come to know Fintan?" He moved the oxygen mask to one side, held the glass of juice to Gran's lips, and helped her drink. She drank it all down thirstily.

She frowned. "What _was_ that?"

"Some multi-vitamin drink a nurse gave me," he said distractedly, replacing the mask. "You're acquainted with the Brigant family?"

"Only Fintan."

He gazed at her. "You know what he is?"

She looked down. "Yes. Yes, I know."

"Well, I don't," I chimed in.

Gran took a deep breath. "Your grandfather was a fairy," she said.

"_Fairy?_" I yelped, just as Eric's head whipped up and he stuttered, "_Grandfather?_"

She looked mortified. "I was ashamed of how I treated Mitchell. I loved him, I really did. But I loved Fintan, too, and he… he gave me my children," she said miserably. "I should have told you before, Sookie," she said tiredly. "I'm sorry I left it this long. I didn't want to… to tell you that I'd been unfaithful to him."

"Gran, it… it doesn't matter now," I said gently. "It's all going to be fine. Hey, Hadley sends her love," I said, trying to change the subject, and got a smile in response.

"You've heard from her?" she asked, clearly relieved. "She's okay?"

"Going through a tough time," I said carefully. "But I think she'll pull through."

She perked up a bit. "I'd like to see her some time," she said. "Before… you know."

To my surprise, Eric reached over, and took her hand. "Don't think like that, Mrs Stackhouse," he said with a chuckle. "There's a good few years in you yet. If you get yourself better, I promise you a ride in my Corvette."

I swear, my Gran blushed like a schoolgirl. She laughed. "You're a charmer, and no mistake," she told him. "You'll look after my Sookie, won't you?"

"Of course," he smiled at her. "We should let you get some rest, though. I'll bring Sookie back to see you tomorrow night."

She nodded, and I couldn't help but think her eyes looked a little brighter. "I'll look forward to seeing you."

"Thank you for coming with me," I said softly to Eric as we walked towards the car park. "You didn't have to do that. I don't even know why I called, I…"

"Hush, Sookie. It's fine," he replied, pulling me into a hug. He grinned. "I liked your Gran. I can see where you get your spirit from."

I smiled a little. "She liked you, too."

"Of course," he preened. "I _was_ on my very best behaviour."

I laughed. "I noticed." I hesitated, before saying, "That drink you gave her…was it…"

"Yes."

I glanced at him; his demeanour was relaxed but his eyes were wary. "I mean… did you…"

"Yes."

"It won't… she won't…"

"No." His lips were pressed together in a firm line.

I swallowed. "She'll be okay? Really?"

Realising I wasn't going to get mad at him, his face softened, and he wrapped his arms around me. "Your grandmother," he said gently, "is a tough lady, Sookie. She's not only going to pull through this, but she'll make a full recovery and be as fit as a fiddle."

"She'll hold you to that promise of a ride in the 'Vette," I warned him.

To my surprise, he laughed. "I hope she will."

I reached into my purse for my keys, and cursed. "I had them earlier," I groused. "Where the… Eric!"

He grinned, dangling them in front of me. "I flew over, so I shall drive your crappy car home, and you in it."

"Pick-pocket," I grumbled good-naturedly. I sat in the passenger seat, and turned my head to look at him as he started up the car. "Eric…"

"Mm?" he responded, turning to look at me.

I leaned over, and kissed him. "Thank you for what you did."

He kissed me back softly. "You're welcome, my little fairy lover."

* * *

**A/N: Yes. He did.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Not exactly a fairy story, but I'd take this over one of those any night of the week...**

* * *

As I lay in bed beside Eric later that evening, tracing the contours of his chest with my fingers, I asked him about the Brigant family.

"I know Niall Brigant, your great-grandfather," he said. "I've never met Fintan, though I know of him. He's half human, half fairy; so unless there's something else in the background, that makes you an eighth fairy." He smiled, curling a lock of my hair around his fingers. "It goes some way to explain why you smell so utterly delectable."

"Fairies smell good, then?"

He chuckled. "Oh, yes. Fairy blood is intoxicating to vampires. One whiff of Eau de Fae and we can't help ourselves."

"You don't seem to have that problem with me," I said, a little anxiously.

He traced idle fingers up and down my spine. "You smell and taste better than a normal human would, though not of fairy, exactly; and your fae nature probably enhances your already very great attractions," he replied; a glance at him showed that his fangs were down, but I'd long since stopped feeling threatened by that. "I can barely be in the same room as you without wanting to fuck you and lick you and bite you and kiss you and rub myself all over you." I shivered pleasantly against him, and he grinned. "But I don't want to drain you."

"No?"

He shook his head, and captured my wayward hand. "No, though I love the way you taste. I prefer to have a little sip as a treat, rather than gorge myself. And you…are… a very… tasty… treat," he murmured, punctuating it with a playful suck at each of my fingers, before lowering my hand back down to his chest. I gave a tiny hum of contentment.

"What are they like, then? Fairies, I mean."

"Tasty," he replied with a quirk of his eyebrow, and laughed softly when I made a tsking sound. "Like humans, they're all different, some better than others. They tend to be very beautiful, but they can also be vicious as hell. They have a very different view of life, of morals, than humans; if you ever meet any, bear that in mind. They may seem like beautiful, ethereal creatures, but in their way, they're every bit as dangerous as vampires. Some of them even more so," he said with a shudder.

"But the Brigants – what are they like?"

"Niall's okay, as far as the fae go," he said. "He's a very old, very powerful fairy – the prince of the sky fae. Not someone you mess with."

"How do you know him?" I asked curiously.

"Our paths have crossed a time or two, in matters of business," he said with a shrug. "I don't know him that well."

"No, I guess wanting to make him your dinner probably makes that difficult," I said dryly.

"Oh, that's not an issue, Niall can mask his scent," he said absently. "The older fae can do that."

I sat for a long while, taking all this in. "Okay, so, vampires and fairies do actually exist. What other things exist? Dragons, unicorns?"

"No, sorry," he smiled. "Neither of the above, that I'm aware of. Weres and Shifters do, though, of course, but I suppose you already knew that."

I looked up at him in shock. "Why would I know that?" I asked.

He looked confused. "You mean… he hasn't told you?"

"Who hasn't told me what?" I asked, annoyed.

He gave me an uncomfortable look. "It's not really my place to tell you. If he hasn't told you, then… he should be the one to tell you."

I scowled. "Eric, you can't say something like that and not tell me what you mean!"

"It's not my secret to tell," he said gently.

I huffed, but I actually thought all the better of him for not betraying someone else's confidence. "Well, tell me about Weres and Shifters, then."

"Are you sure you want to talk about them?" he enquired archly. "I can think of much better things to be doing."

"So can I, but this human is still resting." I smiled quickly up at him, "and enjoying playing."

He chuckled, watching as my fingers grazed one of his nipples. "And if you keep that up, I may not be able to let you rest much longer," he twinkled.

"So little self-control?" I asked, with feigned innocence.

He grinned. "Minx. Have it your own way, and I'll prove to you how great my self-control is."

"Tell me about them?" I asked, as I peppered kisses on his chest.

"You'll be the final death of me," he grumbled good-naturedly. "Fine. Weres with a capital 'W' are Werewolves, and consider themselves leaders of the pack, so to speak. Above any other type of were, of which there are many. Were-panthers, were-tigers, were-pretty much anything you like. They have to change into their allotted animal at full moon, but can change at other times as well. Shifters, on the other hand, can turn into any animal – usually the last animal they saw."

"They have to change at full moon as well?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm. Mm… keep doing that," he murmured. "Feels good."

I nibbled a little at his nipple. "Like this?"

"Yessss… like that," he said, fingers massaging my scalp. "So good." I bit, fairly gently, and was rewarded, by him rolling on top of me. "Please tell me you've rested enough."

I gave a breathless giggle. "I think so."

He purred. "I'm very glad to hear it." To my surprise, he paused, and smiled. "What are you doing on Saturday night?"

"Umm… I don't think I'm doing anything," I said. "I'm not on the rota for it, anyway, so I'm not working."

"I've been invited to the evening event of… well, it's a sort of trade fair for supernaturals. As a rule, none of the different types of supe really like each other, but we tolerate each other when we need services, rather than using human ones – so, for example, the builders and decorators I use are all Weres, because they're good workers, and once you've used a firm you stick with them…" vampires were big on that, I'd heard, "so there's an annual trade fair. Obviously, I can't go during the day, but as the local vampire sheriff, I get invited to the party in the evening. It's strictly supes-only, but as you're part fairy, that's not a problem."

"What kind of thing is it?"

He shrugged. "Music, drinks, dancing, catching up with people you know, meeting people you don't. It's usually pretty lively and a lot of fun. I wasn't going to go this year, but I wondered if maybe you'd like to come with me."

I grinned at him. "Are you asking me on a date, Mr Northman?"

He chuckled. "I do believe I am, Miss Stackhouse."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Introducing Bunny - sorry, Alison - Jones. She and Toby, her husband, are my creations, so please don't use them without consent. And Sookie finds out a little bit more about Eric, supes, and the party...**

* * *

To my surprise, I found myself talking to Alison about my fairy heritage the next day, right at the end of our session. Even more surprisingly, she wasn't at all fazed by it. "You'd be surprised how many people have strange things in their family background," she said with a cheerful smile. "Particularly if, like me, you specialise in counselling for supes."

"You do?"

"Yep. Vampires, fairies, weres, shifters – you name it, they know I'm their gal."

"You – er, weres and shifters?" Okay, I'll be honest – I did wonder if Eric was just winding me up with that one. Clearly not.

"Sure," she said, looking surprised. "Look, when Eric called, he said you were getting dragged into the supe community – I wouldn't normally take human clients – though obviously, that's not an issue any more, with your fairy blood."

"So, are you… I mean, I don't mean to be rude, or anything, but…"

She laughed. "I'm a were-rabbit."

"A were-_rabbit_?"

"Believe me, I needed therapy for that," she said with a droll smile. "Growing up, I always wanted to be something really cool, like a panther or a leopard – you know, big and scary – but noooo, I got to turn into a cute little thing with big ears and a fluffy tail that eats its own crap. When all the other weres and shifters go out at full moon, I have to stay _in_. My social life was a drag," she twinkled. "That's one of the reasons I became a counsellor – I figured being a teenager was hard enough without the supe shit going on, and there were other people out there like me that I could help. And it kind of went from there."

Suddenly, being part-fairy and telepathic didn't seem quite so bad. I mean, at least I never had to… oh, yuck. I wrinkled my nose. "I never thought about that kind of stuff," I said thoughtfully.

She shrugged. "It's not all bad. I just have to remember not to eat too many carrots and apples, so I don't get wet-tail."

Oh, _EWWWW_. "Please tell me you're joking."

She laughed. "About the last bit, yes. It does have its moments, though."

"So… you said Eric called you."

"Mm. He said you'd asked him about a therapist, and he wanted it to be someone he knew he could trust, so he called in a favour to get me to agree to taking on a non-supe."

"A favour?"

"Yes." She looked a little sheepish. "He helped me out one time I nearly got myself in trouble, and I owed him a favour."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking," I said curiously.

"Oh, well… you know we have to shift at full moon?" I nodded. "Okay, so, a client had been late arriving for a late afternoon session, and I couldn't cut it short, and I was running late on my way home. I live not far from where Eric lives, though I didn't know him at the time. I had to pull my car up near his place, as it was almost dark, and I'd already started to shift. As luck would have it, he came out a few minutes later and saw the car, and came to investigate. I think he'd intended to scare off whoever it was."

"What did he do?"

"Oh, you know Eric, he can't resist a damsel in distress if there's a chance he might be able to seduce her," she laughed. "He shoved me over into the passenger seat, and drove me round the block to my place. I ended up shifting as he was driving, and he's never let me hear the end of it." She smiled. "No, I didn't sleep with him, if you're worrying about that. I gave him a call a couple of nights later to thank him, told him I was flattered by the suggestion, but my were-rabbit husband didn't want to share. He just laughed, and said I owed him a favour. He's the only person who calls me Bunny, other than Toby, my husband. To my face, anyway," she added, as an afterthought. "In fact," she said with a light scowl, "he once said if I ever got turned, I'd have to be called Bunnicula."

I hid my smile about that last piece of information, and concentrated on the first bit. "He does the damsel in distress thing a lot, does he?" I asked. I wondered if I should be worried about that tendency.

Reassuringly, she laughed. "No, not really, I was just exaggerating. He does like to play the big, protective hero sometimes, though, and he _is_ an incorrigible flirt. I generally don't like vamps much, but Eric's an okay guy, really. He's got a good sense of humour, and doesn't take himself too seriously."

I'd noticed that, and liked it, too. "He's asked me to go to a supe party with him on Saturday night," I said. "I'm honestly a bit nervous about it."

"Oh, don't be, it'll be fun," she smiled. "Toby and I are going – I'm one of the organisers. I'm glad Eric's finally made up his mind to come – he's been umming and ahhing for weeks, and the bar sales always go up if Eric's there."

"They do? But, I mean, surely he doesn't drink?" I asked confused.

She grinned. "Oh, not Eric. All the people who want to see if there's going to be another riot."

I looked at her askance. "Riot?"

"The year of the Great Revelation was also the year of the Great Riot," she said, voice quivering with laughter. "It all started with a pretty Were from the Shreveport pack called Sally. Well, it wasn't really her fault; someone jostled her at the bar, and she spilt her drink all over Eric. It was an accident, but even so, everyone was worried about how he'd take it – most vampires would _not_ take kindly to such an indignity. The whole bar just went deadly silent."

"Waiting to see what he'd do?"

"Yep," she said. "And he started an absolute riot."

"How? What did he do?"

She laughed. "This is _Eric_ we're talking about. Sitting in a bar in a wet shirt. What do you think he did?"

I groaned, suddenly seeing where this was going. "Oh, no. He didn't."

"Oh, yes. He did. He stood up, and he stripped that shirt off – and I mean _stripped_, slowly, watching poor Sally the entire time with that 'come and get it' smile of his – shook his mane, flexed his muscles, and gave her a sultry smile, then threw her his shirt and blew her a kiss. The entire place erupted, the bar got completely rushed, and we had to send out for more ice at least three times."

"And Sally?"

"Fainted, but kept the shirt. She still can't look him in the eye now, and generally bolts in embarrassment the minute she sees him."

I giggled. I could just imagine him doing it. "So they're all hoping he's going to strip, then?"

She shrugged. "Or something outrageous. To be honest, even if he just turns up, the sales go up – people hang around and buy drinks just in case."

"He knows this?"

"Probably. Wouldn't bother him, though – he'd just think it was funny. In fact, Eric being Eric, he'd probably play up to it."

"He's not at all how I imagined a vampire to be," I said. "I thought they'd be… well, meaner, I guess."

Alison looked thoughtful. "Most of them are. He can be, when he's in sheriff or business mode, generally. At those times, he's a ruthless, manipulative bastard, quite frankly, and I sure as hell wouldn't want to cross him. But my dealings with him have mostly been when he's been more relaxed, and when the pressure's off, he's a lot of fun. I know what you mean, though. He's really not like any other vampire I've met – except maybe Pam, his second. She usually comes to the party as well."

"Is she coming on Saturday? I know her, so it would be nice if she was there, then at least I'd know a few people."

"Yes, I think so. Well, I'll see you on Saturday night, then," she said, as she showed me out.

Better and better. I called Pam while I waited to meet Eric for our visit to Gran. "Sookie, my little fairy friend, what can I do for you?" Well, I guess Eric had told her about that, then. I didn't mind; he told Pam most things, I realised.

"Pam, are you going to the party on Saturday night?"

"Yes – it's usually an entertaining night. I take it you're going with Eric?"

"Yes. I just wondered about dress code? I asked him, and he just looked at me blankly, then told me as far as he was concerned, as little as possible."

"Typical. Wear the cocktail dress – you'll be able to dance in that, won't you?"

"Yes, I think so – the skirt's flouncy enough."

"Good; there's always a lot of dancing, and I recall you and Eric dance well together." Amazingly, there wasn't a hint of innuendo in it, just a statement of fact. I was actually rather flattered; dancing was something I thought myself good at.

"Okay, thanks for the tip. I'll see you on Saturday." Surprisingly, I found I was really looking forward to it.

* * *

**A/N: Useless piece of trivia (unless you have rabbits). Rabbits produce two kinds of droppings: hard pellets and soft... stuff called caecotrophs. They do, in fact, eat the soft stuff, because it contains nutrients that they need. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Just to make it clear, no, Eric didn't invite Sookie to the party to make her jealous, or to listen in to the supes! He's just being a guy. More of that anon, but for today... we all realise Eric's changing. Including (eventually) Eric himself.**

* * *

"Eric," I said hesitantly to him that evening, as he drove my 'godawful death trap of a car' from Alison's office (where he'd met me) to the hospital in Bon Temps, "why did you give Gran your blood?"

He was silent for a few moments, a tiny frown creasing his forehead. "To some extent, I don't really know," he said finally. "Until I tricked you into taking it, I hadn't given anyone my blood in… well, I don't know. Probably not since I turned Pam."

I stored that away for future contemplation. "But…"

His frown deepened. "You… are attached to her. Care for her," he said, as if he was trying to understand something that was foreign to him. "It would pain you to be without her."

"Yes, it would," I acknowledged. "But…"

"I don't like seeing you in pain."

I thought about this. "You did it simply because it would hurt me to lose her?"

"Yes," he said, as if surprised at this himself. "I wanted to spare you the pain of her loss. It was only a few drops." He shrugged. "I could spare it."

"It's just that… Alison said you rarely do anything altruistic. You want something in return."

He was silent for a long time. "Alison… has a good handle on my character," he said ruefully. "She is, after all, a psychotherapist. Yes, in many ways, she is correct. But I had not intended to tell you I had spiked your grandmother's drink; you guessed it. I… acted on instinct. I have no other explanation. I didn't think what I might gain from it, though, it's true, that is… unusual for me." He shrugged again, "I didn't want you to suffer."

"Me suffering would be bad for you, though, right?"

He pondered this. "If your grief made you wish not to see me, then I would dislike that. But equally, you could turn to me for comfort, and I would be happy to give it." He shot me a fangy smile. I could well imagine what kind of comfort he'd provide, and rolled my eyes. He turned serious again, clearly thinking through my question, and his own actions and motivations. "I think, for once," he said slowly, as if it was a surprise to him, "I did it without thinking of anything more than your happiness. That was all that mattered to me - that you would not lose someone so dear to you, when I could prevent it, protect you from it, save you from that heartache. I wanted - want - only your happiness."

I sat in stunned silence for a while. "When was the last time you did something for someone else?" I asked him.

The silence dragged on and on. "Maybe I never have before, even as a human," he said thoughtfully. "I think I have always been self-serving. I would not have survived so long, had I not been. I think you are the only person whose happiness and safety I have put before my own, certainly as a vampire, if not ever."

Well, at least he was honest with it.

* * *

I was cheered to see that Gran looked so much better than she had done when we'd seen her previously, but despite that, the doctors had fussed and told her she must have plenty of bed rest. They were keeping her in under observation until after the weekend. I guess they were finding it hard to believe what must have seemed like a miraculous recovery - if I hadn't known that Eric's blood was the secret cure-all behind it, I'd have found it pretty hard to believe, too.

I had mixed feelings about her staying in hospital; on the one hand, I was anxious to get her back home again, and into a normal routine; I missed her being around, particularly now that Dawn had moved back into her own place – with a murderer on the loose, I still felt a little unnerved about being on my own in the house, especially given how far it was to the nearest house – a house owned by a vampire whose aid I couldn't count on, even if he wasn't 'the enemy' any more. On the other hand, I knew that she was safe in hospital, and that, thanks to that, I could enjoy myself at the party on Saturday night without having to worry about her being at home on her own with nobody but the cat for company.

I wondered briefly if Eric's self-centredness was rubbing off on me.

Nonetheless, it was good to see her sitting up in bed, breathing without the aid of an oxygen mask, her eyes bright and alert. "Sookie!" she smiled. "And your handsome friend. Eric, isn't it?" she asked him.

"At your service," he said, with a mock bow.

She chuckled. "Somehow, I doubt that, but it's good of you to come and see me."

Eric lifted one self-deprecating shoulder. "You're a charming woman, Mrs Stackhouse, so of course it's a pleasure; and besides, I like making sure Sookie gets home safely."

I raised my eyebrows – was this something to do with the supposed threat to me? Was he being some kind of bodyguard? I remembered what Alison had said about him liking to play the big, protective hero, and hid a smile. Okay, maybe she had a point. Either that, or it was the possessive vampire crap that he occasionally pulled on me – 'you are mine, my human, my lover'. Maybe it was a bit of both. I thought about what he'd said in the car, about wanting to protect me, and considered that. Was it more protectiveness or possessiveness? To begin with, he'd been possessive, I thought; but I realised his attitude had been changing gradually, and his possessiveness had softened into something more protective and caring.

I smiled a little, watching him flirt with her, and how she laughed at his outrageous behaviour; she looked younger and more carefree, having unburdened herself, than she had done in years, and I was pleased that she and Eric got on well. Not that I had any fluffy thoughts about white picket fences and happy-ever-afters (I hadn't really known him all that long, after all), but I was still happy to know that she was okay with me being with a vampire.

Okay, so she'd had an affair with a fairy; people in glass houses, and all that. All the same, it did me good to hear her laugh and chat with Eric so comfortably. I was pleased that Eric liked her, too.

"I'll pop in a bit earlier on Saturday, Gran," I told her as Eric and I left. "We're going to a party in Shreveport, so I'll need to go home and get changed before I go out."

She nodded. "I hope you have a good time, Sookie. I'm glad you're getting out and about a bit more; it's not good for you to stay at home so much. I know why you do, but still… you should have some fun while you're still young enough to enjoy it. Go out and make new friends, go dancing, have lots of fun."

I leant in to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll have as much fun as I possibly can," I promised her.

Given the look on his face, I rather thought Eric would hold me to that.


End file.
